O Resgate de Gabrielle
by Betinha
Summary: Péssima em resumos: Xena precisa resgatar Gabrielle de um inimigo antigo, que pretende vendelas a Cesar e acabam descobrindo o quanto se amam...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Xena e Gabrielle infelizmente não me pertencem. U.u Se pertencessem, com certeza a Xena não teria morrido nunca ¬¬**

**ATENÇÃO: Essa cena contém cenas de romance entre duas mulheres. Se isso te ofende, se sua religião não permite e se seus pais não deixa, bom, NÃO LEIA!**

**O Resgate de Gabrielle.**

Cap–01

A temperatura noturna era amena naquela época do ano. No meio de uma floresta, uma pequena fogueira aquecia o sono das duas amigas que dormiam lado a lado no chão sobre panos e sob cobertas. Era assim quase todas as noites em que acampavam nas viagens.

Xena dormia inquieta. Mechia–se atormentada enquanto suas palpebras se apertavam fortemente.

– Não... – dizia enquanto dormia – Solan... Esperança... não... hhhmmm...

Gabrielle lentamente abre seus olhos desconfiada, como se algo estranho estivesse acontecendo. E realmente estava. Ela ergue a sua cabeça ainda sonolenta e vê Xena lutar contra um pesadelo.

Assustada, Gabrielle tenta em vão acordar a guerreira.

– Xena... Xena, acorda... – Gabrielle tocou o ombro da guerreira que subitamente levantou e ficou de joelhos com uma expressão apavorada.

– GABRIELLE, NÃO!!! – Diz enquanto ergue–se violentamente.

A barda logo senta ao lado de Xena e tenta tranquiliza–la, colocando as duas mãos no rosto da guerreira.

– Calma Xena... foi só um pesadelo...

Ofegante a amazona olhou para a sua amiga. Com seus olhos azuis extremamente abertos e a boca semi–aberta, pareceu estar aliviada ao ver a amiga sã e salva ali ao seu lado.

– Gabrielle... – disse Xena ao ver o rosto preocupado da barda, puxando–a para um abraço forte. – Que bom que está bem...

A barda não entendeu, mas abraçou a amiga. Os braços fortes da princesa guerreira eram aconchegantes como nenhum outro.

Para Xena a sensação de abraçar a barda era indescritível. Adorava toca–la e abraça–la sempre que podia. Xena respirou aliviada e logo soltou a companheira, olhando–a nos olhos. Ah... aqueles olho verdes serenos de Gabrielle eram tudo o que a guerreira queria ver naquele momento.

– O que houve Xena? – perguntou Gabrielle enquanto olhava nos olhos azuis da guerreira sentada a sua frente.

– Um pesadelo horrivel... – respondeu a amazona, tornando–se a deitar em seguida. Ficou de costas para a barda e apoiou o rosto sobre umas das mãos, fixando o olhar para um ponto invisível. As imagens do pesadelo ainda a atormentavam.

Xena sonhara com Esperança, Solan e Gabrielle, onde a guerreira estava totalmente imóvel assistindo a morte do seu filho e da sua amiga querida, num abiente sinistro e de dar arrepios até mesmo no próprio Ares. A culpada: Esperança. Sempre ela a atormentar os sonhos da guerreira.

– Outra vez... – disse Gabrielle preocupada. – Você anda tendo muitos pesadelos ultimamente, Xena... não quer me dizer o que é?

A barda deitou–se ao lado da amiga, apoiando–se nos cotovelos tentando ter uma visão melhor do rosto da amiga.

– Não foi nada Gabrielle... pode voltar a dormir. – respondeu a guerreira sem ao menos olhar para a barda. Xena não gostava de mostrar fraquezas. Apenas Gabrielle conhecera seu lado mais sensível, mas mesmo assim não sentia–se confortável ao demonstrar qualquer tipo de fragilidade.

A barda sorriu. "Xena, sempre durona... minha durona..." pensou. Antes que Xena pudesse pressentir algo, Gabrielle deu um beijo rápido e carinhoso na bochecha da guerreira que tomou um susto.

– O que é isso? – perguntou assustada. Não esperava isso naquele momento. Logo foi acometida por uma estranha sensação de rubor nas faces, disfarçada graças a pouca iluminação do local.

– Só um beijo pra te proteger dos maus sonhos! – a barda sorriu serenamente e deitou–se de costas para Xena.

Mesmo sendo um beijo tão breve, a sensação de ter sido tocada pelos labios de Gabrielle foi o suficiente para acelerar os batimentos cardíacos da princesa guerreira. Pouco tempo depois, tentou virar–se para olhar a amiga, mas esta já dormia de costas para a guerreira.

Xena apenas tocou os longos cabelos loiros da sua amiga e sua expressão ficou triste, quase engolindo um choro.

– Tenho muito medo de te perder, Gabrielle... – sussurrou Xena deitada olhando para as costas da barda.

Lentamente a gurreira aproximou seu corpo do de Gabrielle. Enterrou seu rosto aos cabelos da barda, deixando que uma lágrima teimosa caísse dos seus olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, o braço de Xena envolve Gabrielle pela cintura, puxando–a contra si num abraço tenro. "Eu te amo Gabby..." sussurou Xena antes de adormecer.

"Eu também de amo, Xena..." pensou Gabrielle que estava de olhos abertos. O forte braço da guerreira laçava a barda pela cintura, repousando a mão na barriga da barda que estava assustada com o acontecimento. Porém seu coração palpitava em seu peito e era forçada a controlar sua respiração para que a guerreira não percebesse que a ela não estava dormindo.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX

O sol raiava no acampamento e Xena acorda com Gabrielle praticamente em cima dela. Braços e pernas estavam por todos os lugares e foi difícil a guerreira livrar–se da barda.

"Lembrei por que eu prefiro dormir longe dela..." mentiu para si mesma enquanto tirava uma pena de cima de seu estômago e um braço do seu pescoço. Apesar de tão espaçosa, Gabrielle ficava linda dormindo. Ao sentar e se espreguiçar, Xena contempla o rosto adormecido de Gabrielle, acariciando–lhe delicadamente na face.

Tratou logo de ir providenciar a comida antes que a espaçosa dorminhoca acordasse com fome.

Dirigiu–se ao rio mais próximo e tirou a armadura, ficando apenas com um fino vestido branco que usava por baixo da armadura. Lembrou–se que estava vestindo aquilo quando viu Gabrielle pela primeira vez, lutando bravamente contra soldados de Draco.

Naquele dia, apesar da frieza que tratou a barda, Xena tinha certeza que queria aquela garota amável por perto... e agora elas estavam ali, sempre juntas, unidas para o que desse e viesse.

Mas Xena mal podia imaginar o que estava por vir naquele dia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xena regressava, já de armadura para o acampamento. Trazia um cesto com três peixes e frutas. Imaginara que ia encontrar sua barda favorita ainda roncando, como era de costume.

– Acorda, Gabrielle! – Dizia Xena desviando de algumas arvores até chegar ao acampamento. – Trouxe o ca... GABRIELLE!!! – Xena gritou ao ver seu acampamento todo revirado, a fogueira apagada e... Gabrielle não estava lá.

A guerreira imediatamente soltou o cesto, fazendo com que a comida caísse no chão e correu para observar o local. Xena não sentia falta de nenhum objeto, então não foram saqueadores. A bagunça era um sinal de que, quem quer que tivesse atacado, queria ter certeza que Xena veria aquilo.

A guerreira gritou pela amiga por varias vezes, mas esta não apareceu. Com uma expressão de desespero, examinou o local onde deixara a amiga dormindo para ir pescar. Os sinais de arrastamento eram claros. A grama retorcida de um jeito como se homens tivessem arrastado sua amiga. Xena segiu as pegadas que sumiram, dando lugar às pegadas de cavalos. Três cavalos exatamente.

Com um olhar animalesco e com uma expressão de fúria, Xena chama Argo com um assobio. A égua atende ao chamado imediatamente, indo até a sua dona.

– Vamos Argo... vamos resgatar a Gabrielle. – disse Xena após a montaria.

Xena estava com medo. Cavalgava a toda velocidade pela estrada, seguindo a marca dos três cavalos. Pelas profundidades da marca, Xena pôde constatar que eram guerreiros com armadura. O cavalo do meio estava com as pegadas ainda mais profundas, indicando que haviam duas pessoas montadas.

Não, ela não temia pelo bandido que sequestrara sua amiga, e sim, temia pela Barda não conseguir se defender sozinha. Mesmo ela ciente de que sua amiga já estava forte o suficiente para se defender, não podia deixar de admitir que não confiava muito na força da amiga.

"Gabrielle..." pensou Xena.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Três homens chegavam numa grande cabana, puxado Gabrielle que estava amordaçada e com as mãos amaradas. Nos pés, cordas com um tamanho ideal para que ela caminhasse mas não corresse. Já era meio dia ou mais, Gabrielle não estava com muita noção de tempo.

– Aqui esta ela, Sr. – disse um dos homens empurrando Gabrielle para um homem forte que estava sentado à mesa, deliciando–se com um belo pernil, peixes e frutas de todos os tipos. Gabrielle sentiu seu estômago reclamar. Ainda não havia comido nadaa o dia todo e aquele cheiro estava fazendo–a ficar louca.

– Muito bem. Ela viu? – perguntou o homem com uma voz grave.

– Sim senhor. – disse o guerreiro – Mandamos um dos nossos homens ficar para tras e acender uma fogueira assim que Xena chegasse e começasse a nos seguir.

– Não fizeram nada com a garota, né? – O homem de aparencia assustadora levanta e examina o rosto de Gabrielle.

A barda observou bem. O homem tinha uma horrivel marca em X no rosto, passando por cima de seu olho que estava fechado, como se não existisse mais aquele órgão.

O homem examinou Gabrielle por completo, pousando seu olhar no decote da barda onde ficou alguns segundos contemplando o tórax da barda que retraiu seu corpo escondendo–se.

– Somos mercenários, mas ainda temos nossa honra. – disse o guerreiro seguido pelas risadas dos outros dois. – Não tocamos nela.

– Ótimo... pois quem vai faze–lo sou eu mesmo... – disse o homem tocando o rosto de Gabrielle que abriu os olhos numa expressão muito assustada. – Você tem belos olhos garota.

– Senhor... – disse o homem como se estivesse lembrando–o de algo.

– Oh sim. Peguem aquele baú ali. Lá está a 1ª metade do pagamento. Já sabem o que fazer.

Os três homens confirmaram, pegaram o baú e saíram rapidamente. Deu–se alguns segundos para que o homem tornasse a olhar Gabrielle de maneira estranha. Logo ele arrancou a mordaça da Barda que começou a falar euforicamente.

– Não importa qual seja seu plano! Não vai dar certo! Xena virá e destruirá você!

O homem caiu na gargalhada. Um riso irônico que deixou Gabrielle com medo.

– Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero, garotinha... Ela virá... tenho bons planos para ela...

...Continua...

––––––––––––––

Então gente? Gostaram?

Espero que sim!


	2. Chapter 2

Gente perdao, coloquei essa fic sem revisa–la... se tiver algo errado, por favor avisem que consertarei!!!!

**Cap 02**

Xena cavalgava pela estrada ensolarada num ritmo mais lento. Estava com calor, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. O sol fazia seus braços e coxas, desprotegidos do sol, arderem e agora já tinham um tom avermelhado. O suor escorria pela sua face e a fome já a incomodava de um jeito horrível.

Argo tambem começara a sentir o peso do calor. Precisavam parar um pouco, mas Xena estava determinada demais. Levada pelo cansaço, Argo parou.

– O que foi, menina? – perguntou Xena ofegante. – Vamos! O que deu em você??

A guerreira desce do cavalo e começa a tentar puxa–lo pelas rédeas, mas o esforço era em vão. Ela puxava com força e Argo não obedecia. Após alguns longos minutos de tentar puxar a égua em vão, Xena se dá por vencida.

– Ok Ok. – disse Xena apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Você venceu. Cinco minutos e nada mais.

Antes que a égua saísse em disparada para a sombra mais próxima, Xena pega seu odre e bebe o pouco de água que ainda restava. Foi então que percebeu como a sua barda fazia falta naquele momento. "Ah, Gabrielle... cadê você quando eu preciso? Estou tão preocupada com você..." Pensou. Xena não conseguia parar de pensar em Gabrielle, no que estava acontecendo, se ela estaria bem... foi então que seu estômago urrou, fazendo–a expressar uma careta de raiva.

– Droga! Preciso comer.

Um cheiro chamou a sua atenção. Era carne! Uma boa carne de porco assando! Talvez ela conseguisse tirar algum proveito daquilo.

Examinou o lugar e constatou que o aroma vinha detrás de umas arvores, no canto esquerdo da estrada.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxx

Sentados sob umas árvores, três homens conversavam ao redor de uma fogueira, na qual estavam preparando o seu almoço: um pernil enorme. Um deles era extremamente forte, alto, tinha curtos cabelos negros encaracolados e pele morena. Este dizia:

– Será que isso vai dar certo?

Ao seu lado esquerdo, um guerreiro loiro do mesmo porte que ele, responde:

– Claro que vai. Xena estará passando por aqui em breve. – respondeu enquanto pegava um pequeno pedaço do pernil

O outro guerreiro era branco, tinha cabelos negros e olhos negros.

– Tem que dar certo. – riu – nosso pagamento depende disso. – Mas... aquela loirinha era tão bonitinha... da–la àquele sujeito horroroso partiu meu coração. – gargalhou o rapaz.

– Não se preocupe! – respondeu o moreno num tom de escárnio – Nossas "loiras" são muito mais bonitas... – disse enquanto sacudia várias moedas de ouro.

– Então vocês estão esperando por mim? Que bom, estou com fome. – disse uma voz feminina, porém firme, soando na direção das árvores.

– Xena! É ela! – disse o guerreiro moreno.

Todos ficaram em posição de defesa. Xena puxou seu Chakram e com apenas um golpe, derruba os três guerreiros de uma só vez. Os que tentaram levantar, caíram pela lâmina da espada da guerreira. O loiro ainda conseguiu erguer–se e lutou bravamente com a princesa guerreira, mas não conseguiu livrar–se da paralisia causada pelos pontos de pressão que Xena aplicou–o em seguida.

– Onde ela está? Diga! – disse Xena puxando o loiro do chão pela roupa.

– N–Não está conosco... – disse o homem ferido.

– Onde ela está?! – repetiu quase gritando. Não obteve resposta imediata. – Escuta... você morrerá daqui há 15 segungos. Se cooperar eu te deixo viver.

– Está... na... – gaguejava o homem cujo nariz sangrava – no acampamento de Hiróclitos! Siga o leste... e você encontrará...

Hiróclitos... esse nome era familiar para a guerreira. Lembrou–se então da época de seu passado negro. Sim, Hiróclitos era mais um querendo vingar–se.

Xena desfaz o golpe, mas faz com que o homem caia desacordado. "Então o Hiróclitos tem um plano para mim... mal posso esperar." Pensou. Agora, mais do que nunca precisava seguir viagem. Pegou o pernil e chamou por Argo. Desta vez o cavalo apareceu.

– Vamos lá, Argo! – disse Xena enquanto comia o pernil e montava em Argo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxX

Gabrielle já estava amarrada há um bom tempo. A tenda era bem grande, podendo assim ser dividida em dois cômodos: a sala e o quarto. A sala, onde a barda se encontrava, era composta por um grande baú de armas, cadeiras, uma mesa de jantar e vários objetos espalhados.

A barda estava com fome, com sede, porém não estava com medo. Apenas ansiosa quanto ao seu futuro. O que aquele homem asqueroso pretendia fazer com ela e com sua amiga?

Estava sentada sobre os joelhos com as mãos para tras, amarradas num dos paus de sustentação da tenda. Seus pés estavam amarrados e novamente estava amordaçada. Sentia seus músculos latejarem e formigarem por conta da posição.

O homem deliciava–se com uma bela coxa de frango e uma caneca de vinho.

– Está com sede? – perguntou o homem com um sorriso sarcastico.

Gabrielle não respondeu. Sentia que seu corpo necessitava de água, sua garganta estava seca, seus lábios ressecados. Já estava há horas naquela posição sem comer, sem beber e ainda tendo que encarar aquele homem à sua frente.

– Não vai falar comigo? – sorriu – Ah... você não pode falar, esqueci.

Poucas vezes os ohlos verde–azulados da barda expressavam tanto ódio. O cansaço que atingia seu corpo misturava–se com a tensão e a raiva que sentia daquela criatura.

– Deixe–me ver seus olhos... – o homem rapidamente saca a sua espada e leva a espessa lâmina ao queixo da barda, levantando seu rosto. – São belos... lembram os olhos da minha falecida esposa...

Num movimento rápido, Gabrielle vira o rosto. O homem então muda o rumo de sua lâmina para o pescoço da barda, tocando–lhe a pele, arranhando–a delicadamente, sem feri–la.

– Não só seus olhos são belos... – o homem fixa seu olhar no decote de Gabrielle, fazendo–a expressar um certo medo. – O que acontece se eu soltar esse fio? – o homem cortou o primeiro fio que prendia o top de Gabrielle. Este foi afrouxando cada vez mais, até ficar seguro por apenas dois fios. O homem ria, divertindo–se da situação, enquantos os olhos de Gabrielle agora estavam vermelhos e marejados de raiva.

– Senhor! – um guerreiro que entrou na tenda ficou constrangido ao ver o que o seu senhor estava fazendo. Não se deixando levar pelas emoções, se recompôs do seu susto ao olhar a Barda e continuou. – Mensagem de Cézar. – O forte homem trazia nas mãos um pergaminho com um selo imperial.

Gabrielle levantou o olhar ao ouvir o nome do imperador romano. O que Cézar tinha a ver com toda essa confusão? Gabrielle estremeceu. "É uma armadilha!" Pensou.

XXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

O sol já estava começando a se por. Após algumas horas de cavalgada, Xena finalmente consegue avistar um acampamento, localizado num vale. Deixou sua montaria num lugar calmo e seguro e andou discretamente por entre as grandes rochas. Eles eram numerosos. Aproximadamente 12 fogueiras. Não havia como entrar sozinha sem chamar atenção. Precisava pensar num plano, logo. Resolveu então por em prática uma de suas habilidades: disfarce.

Conhecia seu inimigo a ponto de saber que ele adorava visitas de certas "sacerdotisas".

Correu para Argo e rumou para a cidade mais próxima: Tebas.

Precisaria conseguir um disfarce o mais rápido possível e Xena sabia que Tebas era o melhor lugar para fazer compras.

XxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle ficou sozinha na sala tentando ouvir a conversa que se passava do lado de fora da tenda. Observa ao seu redor, tentando procurar algo que a livrasse daquelas amarras. Nada. Nenhum objeto cortante estava ao seu alcance. Tentou, na base da força, soltar as amarras. Seus punhos já estavam marcados e a dor a impediu de tentar fazer mais força.

Algum tempo se passou desde que o homem saiu da barraca. A Barda já não via mais a luz do sol. Seu corpo já não doía mais, mas ardia e formigava ao mesmo tempo. Além do mais, tanto tempo sem água e sem comida estavam deixando–a com náuseas insuportáveis. Estava pálida e com algumas olheiras.

– Ora ora. – disse o homem novamente entrando na tenda. – Se eu te deixar sozinha apenas por alguns segundos você já me apronta isso. Estava tentando fugir? – Seu tom irônico deixava Gabrielle cheia de raiva no olhar. Ela grunhiu tentando dizer algo, mas a mordaça a impedia de soltar qualquer som decifrável. – o que disse? – perguntou com um sarcasmo na voz. – Não estou te entendendo... – gargalhou. – Sabe... eu não ia te contar, mas... eu adoro ver seus olhos flamejarem. – O homem caminhava pela tenda e Gabrielle o seguia com o olhar. Com um movimento brusco o homem aponta sua espada para a barda que recua a cabeça num gesto instintivo. – Sua amiguinha... Xena... sabe por que eu a quero aqui? – Deu–se mais alguns segundos de silêncio até que ele começasse a falar novamente. – Há alguns anos ela atacou meu acampamento... éramos rivais... Durante anos guerreando, um contra o outro, até que, por conta nas nossas baixas, resolvemos dar uma trégua... só o que eu pedi foi uma trégua de três meses... e como ela me retribuiu? Recuperou seu exército e nos atacou de surpresa... – o homem agora parecia transtornado e falava cada vez mais alto, cada vez com mais ódio na voz. – Seu exército arrasou com meus soldados... saquearam tudo, mataram a minha esposa, me levaram à ruína!! – exaltado o homem golpeia, com a sua espada, a madeira que segurava a barda.

A lâmina ficou fincada apenas há alguns centímetros da cabeça de Gabrielle.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Lentamente uma mulher cavalgava. Vinha sentada comportadamente, numa sela feminina, onde suas duas pernas ficavam de lado. Usava uma túnica de seda branca com detalhes dourados. Nos pulsos, belas pulseiras douradas. Apenas seus intensos olhos azuis ficavam à mostra. Um lindo véu semi transparente cobria parte de seu rosto.

Alguns soldados que estavam sentados ao redor da primeira fogueira, tiveram a visão da sacertotisa que aproximou–se e parou ao lado deles.

O primeiro soldado levantou–se prontamente e caminhou em direção à misteriosa mulher que chegara numa égua marrom–claro com crinas brancas.

– O que deseja? – perguntou o soldado.

Sem responder, a mulher estende a mão para que o homem a ajude a descer. Ele obedece prontamente. Fica hipnotizado com a beleza dos olhos da sacerdotiza.

Ela desce do cavalo magestosamente, exibindo um porte de ainha enquando dirigia–se ao homem de olhos castanhos à sua frente.

– Estou aqui por Hiróclitos. – respondeu com um tom macio na voz.

– Apresente–se, por favor. – exigiu um guerreiro ruivo que levantou–se em seguida.

– Lyah. – Disse a mulher sem encarar nenhum dos soldados. – Sacerdotiza do templo de Afrodite da cidade de Tebas.

– Tebas? – o soldado ruivo dirigiu–se ao companheiro. – Como eles sabem que estamos aqui?

– Fui chamada pelo seu general em pessoa. Ele está me esperando. – respondeu a alta sacerdotisa.

Os soldados olharam–se confusos, mas não havia o que temer... era apenas uma sacerdotiza indefesa e desarmada, que mal faria? Faz um gesto com a cabeça, dando a entender um "siga–me".

A sacerdotisa andou acompanhada pelo soldado ruivo. Andando com uma sensualidade e leveza de matar qualquer mulher de inveja, ela caminhou enquanto era seguida por olhares curiosos. Chegou então na frente da tenda de Hiróclitos que ficava no meio do acampamento e olhou para os soldados que a cercavam.

– Senhor. – disse o soldade ruivo – Essa mulher diz que foi convidada por Hiróclitos. Diz ser do templo de Afrodite de Tebas.

O soldado superior olhou–a de cima a abaixo desconfiado.

– Pode ir. – disse ao soldado ruivo que obedeceu e correu em direção à sua fogueira. – Enquanto a você... quem disse que era mesmo?

– Lyah, sacerdotisa do templode Afrodite. – respondeu.

– Sei... – respondeu o soldado. – E você acha que iremos te deixar entrar? – riu o homem sarcasticamente.

– Creio que vocês não seriam tolos a ponto de desobedecer às ordens do seu general.

O homem apenas riu e abriu caminho para que ela entrasse.

Ao dar o primeiro passo, um barulho estranho, um tilintar de metais por dentro das roupas da sacerdotisa. Logo sentiu uma lâmina na garganta e um braço forte que a segurou pelos ombros.

– Desarme–se e deixe esse acampamento agora.

Xena golpeia fortemente o soldado com o cotovelo. O mesmo cai no chão e logo ela está cercada por dez homens.

Três resolvem ataca–la. Um de cada lado. Xena arrancou a túnica branca que escondia seu corpo, revelando novamente a sua roupa de guerreira, seu saiote, seu chakram pendurado e seu porte imponente. Sem tempo pra nada, apenas ataca seus oponentes com chutes e murros.

Um outro soldado a agarra pelas costas enquanto outros três a atacavam.

Xena é atingida por um soco no rosto e um chute nas costas.

O guerreiro que a atacou foi atingido no nariz pelo cotovelo da Xena. O que a chutou, levou um chute violento no maxilar e o que a segurou, a guerreira arremessou por cima de suas costas, pisando neste quando caiu no chão.

Estava do jeito que a guerreira gostava... ela se posiciona novamente no centro do círculo esperando o próximo a atacar. Outros soldados se aproximam, mas não tiveram coragem de enfrenta–la. Ela fica numa posição de combate. Puxa sua espada e encara os soldados. Xena não parave de se mecher para um lado e para o outro, de cabeça baixa e o olhar levantado. Em seu semblante um sorriso perverso.

– Quem será o próximo? – sorriu.

Cinco soldados atacaram a nossa princesa guerreira. Está dá seu grito e dá um longo salto mortal para atrás de dois homens, segurando–os pelas roupas e fazendo com que suas cabeças se chocassem violentamente. Em seguida puxa seu chakram, arremessando–o contra os três restantes.

– Doze já se foram. Alguém mais?

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx

Hiróclitos continuava a sua historia. Gabrielle ouvia tudo atentamente, porém estava começando a ficar assustada.

– Como se não bastasse... sua amiguinha, Xena, entregou–me à Cezar... passei 6 anos da minha vida naquela masmorra horrorosa... – o homem se recompôs, puxou sua espada de volta e colocou novamente dentro da bainha. – Até que um belo dia, Cézar descobriu meu odio por Xena e libertou–me, com a condição de que eu iria captura–la... e entrega–la. – o homem parou de falar. – Gostou da historinha? – sorriu maliciosamente. – Onde estavamos? Ah sim, eu observava seu decote abrir... que pena, ele parou nos últimos dois nós.

O homem caolho sorrindo dirigiu sua espada até a saia da barda, onde começou a subi–la vagarosamente, revelando pouco a pouco as coxas alvas da poetisa. Gabrielle lutou e mechia suas pernas para impedir o avanço da espada. E o homem ria com a situação.

Não suportando mais, unindo suas forças, Gabrielle levanta as pernas chutando para longe a espada do guerreiro.

– Ora sua... – o homem aproximou–se de maneira ameaçadora da barda, mas foi recebido pela mesma com os dois pés no estomago. O homem recuou três passos e, com uma furia animalesca no olhar, partiu para cima da barda.

De repente, antes que ele chegasse em Gabrielle, um grito. Não, não era um grito qualquer, era o grito de Xena que vinha do lado de fora. Aquele grito de guerra que amedrontava o mais forte dos soldados e enchia Gabrielle de esperança, ao mesmo tempo medo. Sim, finalmente princesa guerreira chegara. O que seria dela?

XXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

A guerreira agora já havia derrotado vinte soldados. Apesar do cansaço estar começando a atingir seu corpo, lutar era um ato inbriante para a guerreira. Mais prazeroso do que estar com Gabrielle era, sem sombra de dúvidas, lutar. Ainda mais quando saía vitoriosa.

– Mais alguem???? – perguntou sorrindo perversamente enquanto tinha suas espadas em mãos.

Todos os soldados covardemente recuaram um a dois passos.

– Muito bem. – disse a guerreira sem baixar a guarda. – Minha amiga está aí dentro. E eu vim busca–la. Seu "general" já sabe que eu estou aqui. Vou entrar e não tentem me impedir.

A princesa guerreira, ainda com a espada na mão esquerda, deu as costas aos soldados e entrou na tenda.

Ao entrar na tenda, teve uma visão que a deixou sem palavras e com o coração apertado. Lá estava sua barda... amarrada, pálida, amordaçada... sua blusa quase totalmente aberta e sua saia levantada. Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados e olhavam Xena. Estava despenteada e suada... não estava nada bem.

– Gabrielle! – disse Xena correndo em direção à amiga.

A guerreira puxou a mordaça da boca da rainha amazona que respirou aliviada.

– Xena!!! – disse com a voz fraca.

– Calma, fica calma, vou te tirar daqui...

– Não, mas Xena, tudo isso é...

– Silêncio Gabby! – Xena soltou as amarras das mãos de Gabrielle que sentiu uma enorme dor ao mudar de posição, soltando um gemido agoniado.

A barda esqueceu–se por um minuto da preocupação e pôs as mãos no chão enquanto a guerreira soltava as amarras dos pés de Gabrielle.

– Pelos deuses, o que fizeram à você? – Xena perguntou aflita segurando o rosto pálido da barda. Xena andou até a mesa e pegou um odre. Cheirou e conferindo se era água. Após a confirmação, entregou o odre à Gabrielle, porém esta estava sem coordenação motora e sem forças para erguer os braços. – Calma... – disse Xena levando o odre aos lábios da barda que bebeu a água com vontade. – Olhe a sua blusa... – Xena olhou a blusa de Gabrielle com seus seios quase à mostra. Não sentiu nada, nem estava na situação correta para sentir algo. Apenas judou a barda a fechar sua camisa, amarrando–lhe os cordões. – Vamos sair daqui...

– Xena... – disse a barda – Isso tudo é uma armadilha!

– Como assim...? – antes que Xena terminasse sua frase, vira–se abruptamente e segura um dardo. Solta um gemido e olha nos olhos da sua melhor amiga que fica sem entender o olhar desesperado da guerreira.

Ao abrir a mão Xena vê que o dardo penetrou em sua pele enclinado, jorrando todo o conteúdo do mesmo para a corrente sanguínea da guerreira.

– Xena... – a última visão que a guerreira teve foi a dos olhos de Gabrielle. Logo tudo ficou turvo e a guerreira apagou, jogando seu corpo por cima do corpo da poetisa. – Xena!! – disse Gabrielle ao amparar o grande corpo da guerreira sobre si.

Então Hiróclito aparece sorrindo maliciosamente. Seu sorriso era perverso, como um caçador que consegue conquistar uma caça após persegui–la por anos...

Gabrielle solta um gemido de dor sente uma picada no pescoço. Um dardo também a atingiu... e a barda apagou ao lado da guerreira...

Continua...

Aeeeeeeeeee finalmente!!! XD

Cap 2 prontinho pra vocês!

Beijos!

Espero comentários ta?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 03

Ah, o lago... como Xena gostava de apreciar o nascer do sol enquanto pescava! De pé, usava apenas um vestido azul bem leve, com alças finas, uma delas caindo sobre seus ombros. Seus pés descalços tocavam a fina areia fria, enquanto o topo das montanhas à sua frente ganhavam um tom laranja.

Xena segurava uma vara de pescar firmemente enquanto esperava a fisgada do seu café da manhã. Sente então duas delicadas mãos na sua cintura, deslizando posteriormente para a sua barriga num abraço caloroso. Ela sorriu enquanto a Barda encostava o rosto nas costas da guerreira. Ah... Sensação maravilhosa... Xena adorava cada toque de Gabrielle, especialmente quando este era dado com tanto carinho. Dentre todas as sensações possíveis, nesse toque, ela sentiu paz.

– Te amo, Xena... – disse Gabrielle.

– Também te amo, Gabby... – respondeu Xena sorrindo.

– Acorda...

– Hein?

– Xena! Acorda!!

Xena sente sua cabeça ser sacudida e se chocando contra um chão de madeira. Abre os olhos ligeiramente e, ainda meio tonta, se vê andando por uma cidade. Já era manhã.

– Gabrielle? – Perguntou atordoada.

Xena ergueu a cabeça e se viu dentro de uma jaula, numa grande carroça puxada por três fortes cavalos.

– Vejam! Capturei Xena, a Princesa Guerreira! – dizia Hiróclitos à frente de todas as carroças, num imponente cavalo preto.

A jaula era muito apertada, Xena estava deitada com as pernas dobradas e mãos amarradas. Estava desarmada. Sua espada, seu Chakram, punhais... absolutamente nada. Até suas botas e sua armadura haviam sido retiradas, deixando–a apenas com a roupa de couro. Seus cabelos negros cobriam–lhe parte da face.

Gabrielle estava numa jaula ao lado da de Xena. Estava deitada no chão da jaula, tambem adormecida.

Lembrou então de ter sido atingida por um dardo e de ter olhado nos olhos de Gabrielle antes de cair em sono profundo.

– Gabrielle... – disse Xena – Acorda...

A multidão a olhava com espanto. Xena tentava não olhar para aquelas faces, mas era impossível... alguns com medo, outros satisfeitos. Xena fica de joelhos e chama novamente pela sua amiga, enquanto ouvia o brado orgulhoso do homem.

Gabrielle levanta a cabeça e olha para a guerreira. Sentia–se enjoada e tonta. Ao vê–la, tenta aproximar–se mas uma grade as separava.

– Xena! – disse Gabrielle.

– Gabrielle... você está bem?

– Ah claro. – respondeu irônica. – Apenas não sinto meus braços e estou a um dia sem botar nada no estômago, exceto dois goles d'água, mas tirando isso estou ótima.

Gabrielle sempre com suas ironias. Xena apenas olhou com reprovação para a sua amiga.

– Xena, esse homem é louco! Ele vai te entregar ao Cézar! – disse Gabrielle olhando para a guerreira.

– Cézar? – Gabrielle contou à Xena toda a história que o tal homem havia lhe contado.

– E é isso, Xena... durante sua prisão, Cezar o prometeu fortunas e a sua liberdade em troca de você. Isso tudo... é verdade? – perguntou.

– Não éramos rivais. Ele veio me oferecer seu exército, mas eu não o aceitei... era muito fraco, não conseguiam sequer saquear uma vila. – afirmou. – Então ele prometeu acabar comigo e com meu exército... claro que não levei à sério e, na primeira oportunidade, ele tentou. – As cenas pareciam vivas na mente da guerreira que lembrou com detalhes. – Parte do meu arsenal foi destruído.

– E o que você fez?

Agora as duas pareciam ignorar a multidão espantada ao seu redor e estavam sentadas nas jaulas, costas com costas, mãos para tras, e a grade impedindo que recostassem uma na outra.

– Fiquei com raiva, afinal era 60 de um arsenal perdido. Espadas, catapultas... algumas carroças... – Xena fez uma conta de cabeça. – Foi um prejuízo daqueles... Deixei que um grupo dos meus homens atacasse seu acampamento e roubassem seu arsenal, dando uma boa lição neles... mas acabaram se divertindo além da conta. Eu me "diverti" além da conta...

Gabrielle não gostava de ouvir aquilo. Cada historia contada por Xena sobre seu passado, era como se o coração da jovem apertasse. Realmente esse "lado negro" da Xena a assustava muito. Ela podia ver o brilho nos olhos da guerreira quando entrava numa batalha, o sorriso perverso quando estava a ponto de se vingar... Isso realmente a assustava.

– Xena... e a... esposa dele. – Disse Gabrielle – Você a matou?

A carroça para bruscamente e as duas se vêem num porto. Era grande, porém muito velho e mal cuidado. Fedia a madeira podre e a peixe. Um navio estava ancorado e com a rampa estendida, onde mercadorias, tesouros e animais estavam embarcando.

– Aproveitaram a viagem? – perguntou Hiróclitos, com sua voz grave, irônicamente enquanto surgia na frente da guerreira.

– Claro. A jaula mais confortável em que já estive. – respondeu Xena no mesmo tom.

– Homens! – gritou Hiróclitos – Descarreguem–nas. – disse enquanto saía

Três homens fortes puxaram Xena de dentro da jaula, segurando–a pelos braços. Outros dois fizeram o mesmo com Gabrille.

– Isso tudo pra pegar duas mulheres desarmadas? – Xena zombou com sarcasmo.

– Não brinque conosco, "mocinha". – disse um soldado seriamente.

– Mocinha? – perguntou Xena estreitando os olhos.

Com um pulo, Xena ergue as duas pernas e chuta dois soldados de uma só vez e, ao aterrisar, acerta o terceiro homem com uma cabeçada. Os três homens ficam atordoados, mas não caíram. Avançam sobre ela ao mesmo tempo. Xena recebe o primeiro com um chute forte no estômago, depois salta para trás do que estava chegando por trás dela, chutando suas costas, fazendo com que este batesse violentamente com o soldado seguinte.

O primeiro soldado levantou e tentou chuta–la, mas com uma habilidade incrível, a guerreira consegue bloquear o chute do soldado com uma das pernas.

– XENA!!! – gritou Gabrielle para alertar a amiga de um quarto soldado que se aproximava.

O grito da barda não foi capaz de conter o outro soldado que surge, dando uma rasteira na guerreira que cai no chão. Ao cair e ficar vulnerável, Xena é golpeada violentamente por pontapés por toda a região do tórax e abdome.

Gabrielle gritou enquanto viu sua amiga ser xingada e espancada covardemente por dois homens.

Um dos soldados ergue a guerreira do chão deixando–a ajoelhada. Xena tinha sangue no nariz e na boca que escorria pelo seu queixo.

Esse soldado levanta o rosto da guerreira pelos cabelos. Um dos soldados que antes a batia gritou ferozmente.

– EU DISSE PARA NÃO BRINCAR, NÃO DISSE?

Xena sorriu ofegante e cuspiu sangue no chão.

– É... eu tinha... esquecido que apanhar sem armadura doía tanto...

O Homem então golpeia o rosto da guerreira com toda a sua ira, fazendo com que ela caísse desacordada.

– Tenho que admitir. Ela é boa. – o guerreiro se retira limpando o filete de sangue que escorria do canto da sua boca causado por uma certa cabeçada.

– Mulherzinha difícil essa sua amiga... – sussurrou Hiróclitos no ouvido de Gabrielle enquanto tinha um punhal pressionando nas costas da Barda. – E você nem pôde ajuda–la... menina esperta...

Gabrielle engole sua raiva e se maldiz em pensamentos por ter sido incapaz de ajudar sua amiga quando ela mais precisava.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

As duas amigas são jogadas num compartimento do navio que mais parecia um calabouço imundo. Ali elas dividiam o espaço com animais como cavalos, porcos e galinhas.

– Aqui está. – disse um homem colocando um balde d'água no chão. – Para vocês beberem.

Xena ainda estava desacordada. Jazia no chão inerte e com os braços para trás. Assim que os soldados saíram, a barda pôde dar atenção à sua amiga.

– Xena... Xena fala comigo! – disse Gabrielle ajoelhada ao lado da amiga. Ela não podia usar as mãos para tocar o rosto da companheira. – Xena... – a barda recostou seu rosto sobre o da guerreira com cuidado num gesto de carinho. Sua face roçou na bocheca machucada de Xena e, sem perceber, lágrimas rolavam pela sua face, atingindo também a da sua amiga.

– Estou acordada Gabrielle... – sussurrou Xena.

– Xena! – exclamou Gabrielle com um sorriso aliviado.

– Suas lágrimas... estão... pingando nos meus olhos... isso arde!

A barda levanta e senta ao lado da amiga.

– Sem brincadeiras, Xena. Como você está?? – perguntou preocupada.

– Não se preocupe... eu não desmaiei, aquele soldado bate como uma donzela.

Xena faz um esforço para sentar–se. Seu estômago ainda doía muito pelas pancadas violentas que recebera.

– Não se preocupa, vim te tirar daqui. – afirmou a guerreira.

– Veio me salvar? – perguntou a barda.

– Sim. – Respondeu Xena determinada.

– Ótimo, agora resta saber quem te salva agora. – Retrucou Gabrielle ironicamente.

– Que é, quer ficar presa aí? – disse Xena enquanto suas mão movimentavam–se por baixo do saiote, como se procurasse por algo.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Gabrielle curiosamente.

– Você já vai ver. Agora me conta, quantos estão no navio? – perguntou a guerreira enquanto ainda se movimentava de maneira estranha. Parecia querer tentar se soltar.

– Apenas quinze.

– Quinze? Toda a tripulação? Apenas quinze? – perguntou Xena espantada.

– É. Acho que no final das contas ele acabou nos subestimando. – sorriu Gabrielle.

Xena sorri orgulhosa. Gabrielle apenas escuta o barulho de correntes caindo e num piscar de olhos a guerreira estava com as mãos soltas.

– Xena, como você...

Antes que a barda terminasse sua frase, Xena exibe um pequeno pedaço de arame.

– Eu disse à você que não tinha desmaiado. Foi só um pretexto para que eu pudesse pegar isso aqui sem ser percebida. O ruim foi ter que esconder dentro da calcinha... – sorriu – Vem aqui, vou te soltar.

– Não podia ter feito isso antes?

– Antes quando? Quando estava desacordada na jaula? Tem razão, como não fiz antes? – a guerreira retrucou com raiva.

Gabrielle sentiu uma forte dor nos braços ao finalmente conseguir solta–los. Já estava com as maos amarradas para trás por tanto tempo que já não sentia seus dedos.

Enquanto a barda ia tentando recuperar os movimentos da sua mão, Xena trazia para mais perto o balde com água. Com as mãos, bebeu a água e jogou o que sobrou no seu rosto para limpar o sangue.

– Não está com sede, Gabrielle? – perguntou Xena.

– Sim. Mas estou sem coragem de beber essa água. – respondeu a barda.

Xena suspirou com desaprovação.

– Quando vc estiver realmente com sede, vai beber a água.

Xena pega um pouco mais de água e começa a limpar seu pescoço, seus ombros, passando em seguida pelo tórax, limpando o sangue que havia caído sobre ele.

Gabrielle, como que num transe, acompanha as mãos da guerreira por onde elas passam. Ela observa atentamente enquanto Xena limpava seus ombros, baixando as alças de sua roupa e deixando que gotas d'água descessem pelo seu braço. Quando deu por si, estava com os olhar fixo no decote da guerreira. Ela acompanhava enquanto as mãos de Xena corriam delicadamente sobre seu colo, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passava.

O corpo da barda começou a responder com ondas de calor, um forte frio na barriga e seu coração ficou acelerado.

– Gabrielle? O que houve? – perguntou Xena confusa. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Gabrielle corou. Tentou disfarçar e desviar seu olhar.

– Desejo... não! Eu... er... desejo de comer um coelho mal passado. – mentiu.

– Ah... ta. – Xena recolocou as alças de sua roupa e andou para perto da porta.

Xena não era nenhuma boba para não perceber que Gabrielle estava observando de forma diferente. Lembrou–se que há alguns dias a barda havia se recusado a tomar banho com a guerreira. "Ela poderia estar 'naqueles' dias." A guerreira pensou na hora, mas ultimamente Gabrielle andava estranha.

A barda, de tão corada que estava com aquela situação, enfiou seu rosto no balde e sacudiu a cabeça ali dentro, ignorando o líquido que era desperdiçado. Ao levantar a cabeça jogando o cabelo para trás, deparou–se com os olhos azuis e assustados da guerreira.

– O que você 'tá' fazendo? – perguntou Xena franzindo o rosto numa expressão de dúvida.

– Calor! – Gabrielle sorriu tímida. – Calor e sede. Tem razão, Xena! Quando a sede bate a gente bebe qualquer coisa! – disse sorrindo.

– Ah... sei... Gabrielle você está... – a guerreira tem sua frase interrompida quando ouve barulho de passos. Pelo o que pôde ouvir era um homem que descia uma escada. – Ssh! – Xena levou seu indicador aos lábios, cerrando–os. – Vem vindo alguém. – cochichou. – Rápido, pegue as correntes e finja ainda estar amarrada!

Gabrielle obedeceu prontamente. Um soldado entra com mais um balde de madeira na mão. Esse estava repleto de frutas e pães. A barda mirou o balde encantada e sentiu seu estômago reclamar mais uma vez.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou o homem.

– Quem a Xena? Ah. Ela precisou usar o banheiro. – respondeu Gabrielle.

– Sim... venha, deixe–me solta–la. – disse o soldado.

– Soltar? – Gabrielle arregalou os olhos enquanto suas mãos procuravam o cadeado. – Como assim você vai me soltar? – perguntou a barda.

– Prefere comer como os animais? Tudo bem então. Coma, Hiróclitos quer vê–la hoje a noite.

– Ver–me? Para que?

O homem apenas soriru e deixou–a de olhos arregalados. Ao fechar a porta, Xena surge de dentro dos fenos que havia se enfiado.

– Você pergunta demais. – comentou a Guerreira.

Gabrielle apenas atacou a comida do balde. Seu corpo já sentia a fraqueza da ausência de alimentos. Pegou uma suculenta e vermelha maça e ia levar ao lábios quando sente uma poderosa mão segurar a sua.

– Não saia colocando tudo na boca, Gabrielle!! – a guerreira repreendeu.

– Acha que pode estar envenenada?

– Verifique primeiro. – A guerreira pegou um pedaço de cada comida e fruta que havia no balde e destribuiu para os animais presentes.

– Ta bom, então como sabia que a água não estava envenenada? – perguntou a Barda.

– Bom eu... estava com tanta sede que esqueci. Ei! As vezes até eu falho! – Xena riu.

– Isso significa que...?

– Não vai comer tão cedo.

A barda fez uma expressão triste, como uma criança mal criada.

– Estou faminta! – reclamou Gabrielle.

– Enquanto isso vamos conversar um pouco. – disse Xena. – Hiróclitos irá querer vê–la hoje a noite.

– Sinto arrepios só de imaginar isso. – respondeu a barda cruzando os braços.

Xena faz cara feia só de imaginar o que aquele homem asqueroso queria fazer com a sua barda. Ficaram em silêncio. Sentadas, lado a lado, Gabrielle abraçava as pernas olhando atentamente os animais que haviam comido a suposta comida envenenada.

A guerreira puxa sua amiga contra si, fazendo com que ela recostasse a cabeça no seu colo. Era tudo o que Gabrielle precisava. A barda respondeu com um tenro abraço enquanto aconchegava–se na sua amiga que delicadamente beijou–lhe os cabelos loiros.

Ficaram ali por alguns segundos. Xena estava pensativa tentando pensar num bom plano de fuga, mas a respiração de Gabrielle em seu peito estava desconcentrando–a de maneira incrível.

– Seu coração acelerou... – afirmou a barda. – em que anda pensando? – sorriu.

Xena corou.

– Em nada... apenas... no nosso plano de fuga. – respondeu a guerreira. – e Gabrielle...

– Sim?

A guerreira sorriu. Seus olhos, antes perdidos, agora estavam determinados.

– Já sei exatamente o que iremos fazer... – respondeu sem soltar a sua amiga. Afagava–lhe seus cabelos enquanto olhava para o vazio, arquitetando o seu plano para acabar com toda aquela palhaçada. – Mas... depois que você comer conversaremos.

Gabrielle sorriu e largou da guerreira, começando a atacar a comida a sua frente.

Continua...

Genteeeeeeeeeeee demorou mas saiu neH????????????????

XD

Desculpinhassssss

Eu estava em época de provas e isso atrapalha um pouco a conventração numa fanfic... mas espero agora não abandonar vocês por mto tempo!!!

Beijo para todas as minhas xenites queridas do msn!!!!

E beijão para todos os que fazem parte das comunidades da xena pelo orkut!

E Beijoes e agradecimentos para a "Gabrielle" que fez uma comunidade para a minha fanfiction no orkut!

Beijoes, fiquem com Zeus (ou Ares... hehehe) e até o próximo cap!!!!!! \o\


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 04

Xena esperava pacientemente enquanto Gabrielle devorava toda a comida oferecida. Ela adorava ver sua amiga comer daquele jeito, era divertido. Enquanto Gabrielle comia três maçãs, dois pães e um punhado de amoras, Xena se contentava com bananas e um cacho de uvas.

Os animais estavam em perfeita condição.

– Xena, ashumchompehsuimb?

Xena estreitou os olhos e enclinou um pouco a cabeça.

– O que?? Isso é grego??

A barda engoliu e sorriu. Realmente, nem a própria conseguiu entender o que disse.

– Xena, e o plano? Como será? Como sairemos daqui?

– Agiremos quando vierem lhe buscar. Provavelmente será a noite. – Respondeu a guerreira dando uma última mordida na banana e jogando a casca para trás.

– Como só tem quinze homens será mais fácil. – disse Gabrielle

Xena consentiu com a cabeça e tornou a procurar algo para comer no balde.

– Xena. – disse Gabrielle seriamente. – Você não me respondeu...

– Perdão, foi uma pergunta? Sim, será mais fácil. – respondeu a guerreira achando um mamão.

– Sobre a esposa de Hiróclitos... você a matou?

A guerreira deu um longo suspiro e olhou nos olhos de Gabrielle.

– Sim. – Xena mira o chão após a resposta. – Mas foi uma acidente, Gabrielle. Na verdade, não apenas autorizei o ataque ao acampamento dele, como também resolvi ir junto com eles... eu não ia ter muito o que fazer naquele dia... seria um passatempo. – a guereira continuou sua história com um grande pesar em sua voz. – Lembro–me de ter entrado na tenda dele. Ele estava me esperando. – A guerreira continua falando enquanto Gabrielle ouvia atentamente. – No meio da nossa batalha, ela apareceu e atingi–la com minha espada acidentalmente.

– Tudo bem Xena, foi um acidente. – Gabrielle toca o rosto de Xena e ergue–o, olhando–a nos olhos.

Xena responde com um meio sorriso. O toque de Gabrielle era a coisa mais reconfortante do mundo para a guerreira. As mão eram suaves, macias, o toque era quase angelical... ela realmente sabia como animar a guerreira.

– Vamos nos preocupar em sair daqui, sim? – perguntou a Barda sorrindo – Afinal... você veio me salvar.

Xena sorriu.

– Que resgate fracassado. – lamentou–se. – Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

O sorriso das duas é entao interrompido por passos largos que se aproximavam. Um homem jovem, magro usando roupas comuns e velhas andentra no local. Sua expressão era assustada, como quem estava se escondendo.

– Ouçam! – disse o homem. – Eu tenho como tira–las daqui!

As duas se olharam sem entender o que era aquilo.

– Vejam bem... – o homem ofegante fechava a porta com cuidado. – Temos que ser rápidos, em breve sentirão minha falta. Meu nome é André, faço parte da tripulação.

– Um marinheiro... – disse Xena se erguendo para examinar o homem de perto.

– Sim, sou um marinheiro. Escutem–me, vou tirar vocês daqui. Será muito simples... pra vocês... que são guerreiras... – disse o homem coçando a cabeça.

Xena revira os olhos e cruza os braços olhando friamente para o homem ordenando, com esse ato, que ele prosseguisse com seu plano.

– É simples. Primeiro entenda que nós, os marinheiros, não estamos ao lado de Hiróclitos. Somos apenas escravos.

– Escravos? – perguntou Gabrielle posicionando–se ao lado da amiga.

– Sim e estamos dispostos a ajuda–las, contanto que nos deixe fugir. – disse André nervosamente apertando as mãos. – Acredite, com nosso grupo do seu lado, tudo será mais fácil! E virse–versa.

Xena apenas ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto deixou surgir um meio riso de seus lábios.

– Não é certo deixar escravos escaparem... mas ajudarei vocês. Será uma... troca de favores, certo? – perguntou Xena.

– Sim, e faremos o possível para ajuda–las. – o marinheiro sorriu.

– Preciso apenas de cobertura e, claro, armas. – disse a guerreira. – Vocês são quantos?

– Todos os tripulantes são escravos, exceto quatro soldados de confiança do Hiróclitos.

– Ótimo!! – disse Gabrielle. – Temos a maioria ao nosso favor agora!

– Suas armas estão guardadas na cabine do capitão. É um pouco dificil tira–las agora. – lamentou o rapaz. – Mas conseguirei uma espada para você! Quando escurecer um dos guardas virá busca–la... – aponta para a barda – ... será a hora perfeita!

– Sim, será. – Xena sorriu maliciosamente.

– Estarei exatamente no andar superior e baterei três vezes quando o soldado estiver descendo. – disse o marinheiro animadamente.

– Parece que esse bandido realmente nos subestimou. Apenas quatro homens! – brincou a barda cruzando os braços e olhando para a amiga com um lindo sorriso de vitória no rosto.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

A noite estava próxima. Gabrielle estava deitada sobre as palhas fingindo estar dormindo amarrada. Eles poderiam chegar a qualquer momento e ela devia manter seu disfarce.

Xena estava posicionada atras da porta, imóvel. Perguntava–se se Gabrielle havia adormecido, pois fazia um bom tempo que não saía daquela mesma posição e mantinha os olhos cerrados. Xena sorriu. Amava ver sua barda dormir, mesmo que estivesse "supostamente fingindo".

Gabrielle abre os olhos lentamente e percebe que Xena a observava. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam um lago de águas límpidas, claras e calmas. Aquele olhar causava uma estranha paz na barda que corou e sorriu.

Ao ver que Gabrielle percebera seu olhar, Xena transforma sua expressão numa mais séria e gagueja um pouco para dar começo a um assunto sério:

– Er... – pigarreando – está... tudo bem aí? – perguntou a guerreira.

– Sim... sim! – respondeu Gabrielle. – Estou bem confortável...

O sinal. Três batidas no chão, vindas do andar de cima, são ouvidas pelas guerreiras.

Xena muda a expressão drasticamente quando consegue escutar passos fortes na sua direção e dá sinal para Gabrielle fechar os olhos novamente.

A porta de madeira se abre e um homem com armadura entra.

Xena bate a porta e a tranca rapidamente.

– O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou o tal guerreiro.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, Xena aplica–lhe o golpe dos pontos de pressão, fazendo–o cair paralisado no chão. Desfaz o golpe e soca–o no nariz, fazendo o homem desfalecer.

– Lá se foi um. – Disse a guerreira tirando sujeira das mãos. – Vamos Gabrielle, amarre-o e vamos sair daqui.

XxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXXXxXxxxxxXXXXXXxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

O sol havia acabado de se por e o ceu ainda estava claro. No convés, os três soldados conversavam debruçados no parapeito enquanto os marinheiros executavam suas tarefas.

– Aonde está aquele inútil com a garota? – perguntou um deles.

– Tem razão, ele já deveria ter voltado.

– Vamos parar de sonhar com a recompensa prometida por Cesar e vamos ver o que aconteceu.

Mal os homens se viraram e deram de encontro com uma certa guerreira que os olhava com um certo cinismo e imponência.

Os soldados imediatamente sacaram suas espadas e ficaram em posição ofensiva.

– Como fugiu? – perguntou um deles.

– Achou mesmo que aquilo ali podia me segurar? – retrucou a guerreira.

– Vamos pega–la! – os três partiram para atacar Xena que esquivou com perfeição dos golpes desferidos.

Logo todos os marinheiros se aglomeraram para ver a briga de perto.

Xena estava entre os três homens esperando por qualquer ataque. Ainda estava desarmada, mas esse não era um problema para a guerreira, que chutou um dos soldados que a atacou por trás. Prontamente os outros dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Xena consegue dar uma rasteira, derrubando os dois no chão. Os marinheiros/escravos vibravam enquanto levantavam seus esfregões, baldes e outros instrumentos de trabalho. Um deles joga seu esfregão e Xena o agarra no ar. Após uma breve examinada na ferramenta de limpeza, Xena sorri e começa a andar em círculos, sem desgrudar o olhar dos seus três oponentes que estavam levantando, enquanto girava o esfregão como se fosse um bastão.

– Agora já chega com essa palhaçada! – disse um dos soldados levantando e correndo para atacar a guerreira.

Este é recebido pelo esfregão, ainda molhado, no rosto. A pancada faz com que ele dê um passo para trás. Xena imediatamente golpeia–o em cada lado da face com o mesmo lado do esfregão.

– Hora de lavar essa cara suja. – disse fazendo com que os escravos rissem.

Desmoralizado, o soldado enfurecido parte novamente para cima da guerreira que gira o esfregão sobre a cabeça, golpeando–o, desta vez com o lado de madeira, no estômago. Novamente girando o esfregão, golpeia–o nas costas e este cai de bruços no chão. Os outros dois novamente atacaram e foram recebidos da mesma maneira que o outro.

Porem um deles golpeia a guerreira com a espada que, ao defender–se, tem o seu esfregão quebrado em dois. Descartando a arma, Xena dá seu grito de guerra e pula, chutando o homem com os dois pés e girando no ar, cai atras dos outros dois. Ela os agarra pelas orelhas e choca as duas cabeças violentamente, fazendo–os desmaiar.

O terceiro guerreiro gira a espada em oito.

– Você é bem persistente. – disse o soldado. – Mas agora já chega... mais cedo você sentiu a força do meu punho, agora conhecerá minhas habilidades com a espada.

Quando ia atacar, Xena com um chute circular desarma–o. Com o outro pé, o chuta no rosto fazendo o soldado capotar no chão, atordoado.

– Tem razão. Já chega. – Xena senta–se na barriga do homem e soca–o violentamente no rosto. O homem desmaia com a boca e o nariz cheios de sangue. – E **isso sim**é um soco.

A multidão vibra e grita o nome de Xena.

– Amarre–os e leve–os para o porão. – ordenou para alguns homens. – André!

– Sim! – respondeu o marinheiro.

– Onde está Gabrielle?

– Deixei onde você ordenou.

– Certo. Vá com eles e certifique que eles estejam bem presos e amordaçados. – ordenou mais uma vez. – O restante, façam mais barulho...

XXXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxx

Atraído pelo barulho da confusão, Hiróclitos deixa a sua cabine e parte para o convés. De tão preocupado, ele não percebe que, escondida atras de uns barris perto da porta, estava Gabrielle. Assim que o homem toma uma distância, Gabrielle sorrateiramente entra na cabine.

Ao fechar a porta, constatou que a cabine estava mais organizada do que pensara. Era maior que as cabines normais, tinha uma cama de casal, um baú a esquerda da cama, uma escrivaninha na frente da cama, com varios pergaminhos abertos e fechados, e mais um baú no canto esquerdo.

Percebeu também, um pouco mais além, duas antecâmaras. De dentro de uma delas, um cheiro característico de comida a fez se distrair um pouco. Curiosa, Gabrielle entrou e viu uma mesa posta para dois com um banquete. "Será que era para mim?" pensou confusa. Logo sorriu e disse para si mesma:

– Será meu de qualquer forma. – deixou o lugar e voltou ao quarto. – Por onde eu começo a procurar? – perguntou Gabrielle.

Então dirigiu–se ao baú do lado da cama. Abriu–o e não encontrou nada além de roupas e objetos pessoais. Fechando, ela observou o outro baú e cruzou o quarto até chegar nele. Sorriu ao ver que se tratava de um baú de armas.

XXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

– O que está havendo aqui??? – Bradou Hiróclitos fazendo com que toda a algazarra no convés cessasse imediatamente. – Xena???

– O que está havendo é que seu plano falhou! – respondeu a Guerreira. – Esperava mesmo que fosse funcionar por muito tempo?

– Onde estão meus homens??? – gritou para os marinheiros.

– Devem estar curtindo uma boa soneca lá no porão. Não quer ir também?

Furioso o homem ignorou a guerreira e gritou com seus escravos.

– SOLTE–OS AGORA!! – gritava. – VAMOS, POR QUE NÃO SE MECHEM?

– Não somos mais seus escravos! – disse André.

– O QUE?! CLARO QUE SÃO, EU OS COMPREI COM MEU DINHEIRO!

– DINHEIRO ROUBADO! – O jovem escravo respondeu no mesmo tom, criando sobre eles olhares temerosos, outros confiantes. – Muitos aqui também foram sequestrados, tirados coverdemente de seus lares, de suas famílias... Não, Hiróclitos! Já chega! – André. – Foi estupidez viajar sozinho conosco.

– Ah, seus vermes! – O homem desceu furioso e foi de encontro ao jovem rapaz, ameaçando–o com a espada. – Você vai ver agora...

Xena que assistia à cena, pulou na frente do jovem e golpeou o homem com um soco no estômago.

– Gosta de ameaçar pessoas desarmadas?? – perguntou a guerreira enquanto via o homem recuar tres passos largos com a mão sobre o estômago. – Me ameace... seu caolho... – Xena abriu os braços, chamando–o com as pontas dos dedos, irônicamente.

Xena estava se arriscando. Conhecia as habilidades do seu oponente e lutar desarmada com ele seria mesmo um perigo. Mesmo assim não deixaria que ele maltratasse aqueles homens. Contava com Gabrielle para trazer as armas, mas onde se metera aquela barda?

Hiróclitos partiu para o ataque com a espada em punho e Xena esquivou da primeira investida. Porém foi surpreendida com uma rasteira, da qual não foi capaz de desviar. Xena caiu de costas para o chão e só teve tempo de ver uma lâmina brilhante descendo rápido. Rolou para a sua direita e a espada fincou no chão de madeira do convéz.

Aproveitou enquanto o homem tirava a espada do chão e pulou chutando–lhe no rosto.

Com raiva, ele levanta e corre com a espada nas mãos, e, num movimento cruzado, tentou atingir a princesa guerreira que conseguiu com muito esforço desviar daqueles golpes. A lâmina passou por duas vezes quase rente à sua cabeça, chegando a cortar uma pequena mecha dos negros cabelos da guerreira.

Impaciente, Hiroclitos a atinge com um soco no rosto que Xena não esperava, fazendo–a novamente cair no chão.

– XENA! – Gabrielle surge empurrando os outros escravos trazendo a espada de Xena e o Chakram.

Primeiro a barda atira a espada que arrasta até as maos da guerreira caída, que só teve tempo de erguer os braços pra bloquear um violento golpe.

Então inicia–se uma luta com espadas, de igual para igual. Ataques, esquivas, bloqueios, chutes e socos. O céu já apontava suas primeiras estrelas e uma grande lua cheia estava nascendo, porém o ceu ainda não estava totalmente escuro.

– Xena, seu chakram! – disse Gabrielle arremessando o Chakram.

– Não G... – Xena tentou avisar, mas foi tarde demais. Por jogar de maneira errada, o Chakram subiu cortando todas as cordas que seguravam a vela principal do barco e fincando no mastro principal.

Xena lança um olhar gélido, como se dissesse um irônico "parabéns, Gabrielle..." que apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e se encolheu entre os escravos, limitando–se a dizer apenas um "ops!" enquanto a vela caía lentamente sobre a cabeça dos combatentes e de alguns escravos.

A pequena barda ergueu–se de novo, ao olhar enquanto a vela caía e viu Hiróclitos mover–se rapidamente.

– XENA! – alertou quando o homem pulou sobre a guerreira. Tudo o que se via agora eram reboliços embaixo da vela. Barulhos de espadas, gemidos de dor e barulhos de golpes violentos. Arrastaram–se por menos de cinco minutos sob o olhar apreensivo dos espectadores. Gabrielle estava tensa, não sabia quem estava vencendo ali. Mordia o nó do dedo indicador nervosamente e sentiu a mão de André confortando–a.

– Calma. – disse o jovem marinheiro.

Então ouve–se dois gritos de dor vindos debaixo do enorme pano caído, um barulho de uma queda. Pela silhueta, eles podiam ver que um estava sentado sobre o outro que estava deitado. Logo viram o sangue que escorreu sujar a vela que absorvia o líquido, fazendo uma mancha vermelha.

O sobrevivente se ergueu com certa dificuldade. A silhueta mostrava um corpo grande e largo subindo. O barulho da lâmina sendo retirada do corpo foi escutado pelos escravos assustados. Imediatamente essa lâmina, suja de sangue, rompe a vela e duas mãos fortes, porém femininas, rasgam o tecido libertando Xena.

Gabrielle ri aliviada e corre para abraçar a ofegante amiga.

– Pelos deuses, Xena... me desculpa! – recostou o rosto no peito de Xena que apenas sorriu e a envolveu com um braço sobre os ombros. Gabrielle conseguia ouvir a respiração descompassada e as batidas fortes de Xena e ficou preocupada. – O que houve? – perguntou apreensiva.

– Tá perdoada. – sorriu a guerreira.

Gabrielle retribui o sorriso.

– Gabby... – diz Xena olhando–a serenamente.

– Sim, Xena? – pergunta Gabrielle corando. Xena raramente a chama por esse apelido carinhoso e a Barda amava ser chamada assim por ela.

A expressão de Xena muda para uma mais dura e a guerreira aponta para cima com o polegar.

– Vai buscar. – aponta para o Chakram fincado quase no fim do mastro e dá duas tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

O grupo de escravos grita alegremente. Eles cercam Xena com os olhos de felicidade e a levam para outro canto. Outros procuravam retirar dali o corpo do vilão. No fim, restou apenas Gabrielle indignada, com as mãos na cintura.

– Ora essa, sua...

André se aproxima da barda com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não se preocupe, eu pego pra você. – sorriu gentilmente. – É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

– Obrigada. – disse a Barda concentrada na Guerreira.

Gabrielle amava ver Xena em ação. Sentia seu coração pular ao ver aquele olhar, aquelas posições ofensivas e aquele sorriso sarcastico e sádico que brotava no rosto... ao mesmo amedrontava e provocava desejo na barda que não conseguia parar de olhar para a guerreira que estava cercada de homens que a admiravam, enquanto ela dava instruções.

– Aqui está! – disse André descendo as escadas com o Chakram na mão. – Senhora? – perguntou.

– Oh...desculpe... me chame de Gabrielle. Obrigada por pegar o Chakram. – sorriu gentilmente para o marinheiro e andou até a guerreira. – Vai assumir agora, Capitã?

Xena sorriu e apanhou o Chakram das mãos da barda.

– Você não pegou o Chakram. – A barda respondeu com um sorriso. – Desculpas aceitas. Só não o lance mais.

– Sim senhora. – deu a língua. – O que iremos fazer, capitã?

– Teremos que ancorar aqui. – Xena apontou para o norte, rumo que tomavam. – Tem uma tempestade muito forte logo em frente e estamos sem a vela principal graças a uma certa lourinha. Os homens consertarão isso amanhã logo cedo e partiremos de volta pra casa.

Xena abraçou Gabrielle pelos ombros e andou.

– Droga. – Xena pôs a mão no ventre como se sentisse dores no local.

– Cólicas? – riu a barda.

– Não... um chute... mas como eu diza...

– Um chute??? – perguntou a barda assustada.

– Sim, Hiroclitos me deu um chute bem aqui...

– Ah, que susto. – suspirou Gabrielle.

Xena girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo... Vem, vamos para a cabine do capitão. Acho que precisamos descansar...

– Sim, precisamos! Lá tem um banquete maravilhoso e uma cama enorme! Não precisaremos disputar espaço.

– Talvez eu não acorde com seus braços e pernas em cima de mim novamente! – a guerreira brincou e a barda corou.

E as duas seguiram até a cabine, do agora defunto, Hiróclitos.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: **Bom... depois de muito tempo, depois de rachar a cabeça atrás da Dona Inspiração que fugia o tempo todo, consegui concluir essa fic.

Agradeço a todos vocês que leram e se divertiram com essa estória.

Bom, admito que nos 1°s capítulos há alguns errinhos como o fato de eu chamar Xena de "amazona" hehehehe...

Bom, eu comecei a escrever essa fic logo que eu comecei a assistir Xena... a única referência que eu tinha da Historia era a 3ª temporada, pouca coisa eu sabia, mas me atrevi a escrever..

Peço desculpa pela demora nas postagens, é que a minha inspiração é muito inconstante e eu travava muito em algumas partes... fora que tive que fazer uma longa pesquisa em outras fics! Hahahaha...

Quero agradecer aos meus amigos que me apoiaram na construção dessa aventura, dos que opinaram, deram idéias, me tiraram dúvidas... vocês do chat do msn que eu amo de paixão! XD

Ao MICHEL que mesmo dizendo que "ODEIA" Xena, tem que me aturar falando dela todos os dias na net... e que tbm me ajudou um bocado! XD

A Isis que ficou de betar a fic pra mim, mas acabou não betando nenhum capítulo... ¬¬ uhauhauhauhau...

E enfim, mais uma vez agradeço à vocês leitores...

Espero que gostem desse último cap. que eu preparei com todo capricho...

E DESSA VEZ BEEEM GRANDE, VIU SARAH?????? NÃO RECLAME QUE O CAP TÁ CURTO SENAO EU BATO EM VOCÊ!

Uhsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsua

Beijos! Fiquem agora com o último cap.

**ATENÇÃO: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SEXO ENTRE DUAS MULHERES. SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ESSE TIPO DE LEITURA OU TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, AINDA É TEMPO DE DESESTIR DE LER. NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO.**

Cap 05

Xena e Gabrielle entram no confortavel aposento de Hiróclitos. Havia sido um longo dia, ou melhor, dois dias muito longos e cansativos. Elas estavam loucas por uma boa comida, um bom banho e uma boa e confortavel cama. E isso não faltava naquela cabine.

Gabrielle corre para o aposento onde o banquete a aguardava enquanto Xena olhou em direção à cama e viu seus pertences organizados.

– Foi você que colocou minhas coisas aqui, Gabrielle? – perguntou Xena.

– Sim! – a voz abafada veio da antecâmara.

– Por isso demorou tanto pra chegar com minhas armas? – perguntou mais uma vez com um tom de voz mais sério.

– Sim. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Ótimo... – suavizou – Eu poderia ter morrido, mas minha armadura e minhas botas estavam organizadas... – disse sarcasticamente examinando peça por peça. – Obrigada. – sorriu.

– De nada, da proxima vez eu deixo tudo amassado. – respondeu Gabrielle entrando na brincadeira. – Xena, vem comer!

Xena entrou na antecâmara e viu sua barda sentada encher o prato com carne assada de javali, pão de nozes, ensopado de coelho... ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu de lado, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

– Você vai comer tudo isso? – Xena espantou–se sentando na mesa, de frente para a barda.

– Vou, já era meu mesmo! – a barda sorriu.

– Comilona. – Xena riu enquanto também se servia. – Cuidado para não enjoar.

– Nem vem! Há dois dias que eu não como bem. – abocanhou um pedaço da carne de javali. – Será que tem como tomarmos banho aqui?

– A antecâmara ao lado deve ser o banheiro. Depois que comermos, veremos.

Gabrielle sorriu. Adorava quando tomavam banho juntas. Normalmente era uma hora descontraída onde conversavam alegremente, jogavam água uma na outra... mas também estremecia ao pensar que veria a guerreira totalmente nua. Corou ao pensar nisso... como podia ter esse tipo de pensamento em relação a sua melhor amiga? Isso não estava correto, Gabrielle sentia–se estranha.

Xena também sentia o mesmo. Há algum tempo que a guerreira havia notado o quanto Gabrielle havia crescido. Há menos de dois anos ela não passava de uma garotinha de Potédia, frágil, e agora estava se tornando uma mulher bela e forte. Seu corpo estava se desenvolvendo rapidamente, ficando forte e bem esculpido. Um dia, Xena pegou–se admirando o abdomen definido e a cintura delgada da barda enquanto ela treinava com seu bastão. Cansou de se flagrar olhando aqueles quadris que ela tinha adquirido e as pernas com coxas bem torneadas, feminas, delicadas e ao mesmo tempo fortes. Certamente a jovem camponesa havia se tornado uma mulher. Isso ela constatava cada vez que Gabrielle resolvia encurtar suas roupas.

A guerreira lembrou da primeira vez que a viu usar uma roupa mais curta, naquela tribo das amazonas. Teve que controlar o susto e a admiração, mas não deixou de olha–la de cima à baixo. Como Gabrielle sempre usava roupas compridas, aquela longa saia marrom e a camisa azul de manga longa não mostravam quase nada do corpo da garota. Xena então nunca tinha reparado nele... até aquele dia. Foi a primeira vez que realmente percebeu como o corpo daquela menina era bonito e prometia melhorar (foi o que aconteceu). Naquela situação, Xena acabou tendo que ser ríspida com ela, para despistar.

Sorriu lembrando de seu constrangimento e observou com mais atenção a sua amiga que comia como se estivesse saboerando o manjar dos deuses.

– O que foi? – perguntou Gabrielle

Xena novamente se pegou admirando Gabrielle enquanto comia. Resolveu agir naturalmente, pois qualquer sinal de inquietação poderia ser percebido pela esperta barda.

– Estou pensando em como você cresceu, Gabby. – Xena respondeu sorrindo e esticou uma das maos, assanhando a franja loura.

Gabrielle sentiu suas bochechas arderem, Xena as viu ruborizar.

– Er... obrigada... eu acho... – Gabrielle respondeu sem graça e não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar, tornado a olhar para o prato. "Gabby"... outros a chamavam por esse apelido carinhoso, mas ninguém conseguia fala–lo como Xena. Talvez fosse impressão de Gabrielle, mas ela sentia seu coração disparar toda vez que ouvia seu apelido sair dos lábios da sua amada guerreira.

– Certo... – Xena sorriu e fez o mesmo, olhou para o prato.

– Obrigada por ter me salvado. Foi um resgate perfeito... – Gabrielle sorriu nitidamente desviando o assunto.

– Te salvaria de novo e quantas vezes mais fosse necessário. – respondeu com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. – Eu te devo muito, pra deixar que alguém te faça mal... você é minha luz e eu te devo mais que minha vida... acho que mesmo te salvando mais quinhentas vezes, não será o suficiente.

– Eu sei. – Gabrielle sorriu. Ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. – "Não precisa me salvar quinhentas vezes, eu só queria uma coisa..."

Alguns segundos de silêncio arrastaram–se. Xena ficara apreensiva se tinha feito ou dito algo errado. Queria perguntar, mas resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Parece que você enfim superou aqueles enjôos em barcos, não é? – perguntou.

– É! – a barda respondeu com um lindo sorriso. Pareceu mais aliviada pela conversa ter mudado de rumo. – Depois de navegar num barco de ponta–cabeça, eu acabei me acostumando. – ambas sorriram. – Já terminou?

– Sim! Vou verificar se tem sala de banho aqui.

– Irei com você! Já terminei mesmo...

Ambas levantaram. Gabrielle espreguiçou–se enquanto Xena passava por ela.

– Conseguiu encher esse compartimento aí? – Xena brincou e tocou suavemente a barriga da barda enquanto andava, fazendo com que as pontas dos dedos deslizassem sobre a pele macia.

Imediatamente um intenso arrepio correu pela pele de Gabrielle que prendeu sua respiração e arregalou os olhos diante do que sentiu. Agradeceu aos deuses pela sua amiga estar de costas.

Xena queria que aquele toque não acabasse nunca... ela sentiu a pele macia do abdomen de Gabrielle e fechou os olhos inebriada. Assustando–se com o que sentiu, agradeceu aos deuses por estar de costas para a amiga.

As duas respiraram fundo e andaram até a pequena sala ao lado. Sorriram ao ver uma grande tina de madeira que, pelo tamanho, cabiam duas pessoas. Não muito confortaveis, mas cabia.

O sorriso de Xena se desfez ao imaginar o que aquele monstro pretendia com a sua pequena barda naquela tina.

O local não estava de todo feio. Estava arrumado, com toalhas de banho dobradas num banco ao lado da tina. Candelabros de ouro espalhados e um grande espelho quadrado direcionado à tina, iria refletir a imagem de quem estivesse ali dentro. "Ele devia se achar lindo..." pensou Xena erguendo uma sobrancelha num olhar irônico. Logo passou pela sua mente a imagem daquele homem asqueroso tomando banho e se vangloriando na frente do espelho. Riu.

Mais ao fundo do cômodo havia um banco sanitário.

– Olha Xena! A água está limpa e é doce! Pena que está fria! – disse Gabrielle debruçada sobre a banheira, tocando a água com os dedos e levando–os aos lábios.

– Toalhas... bom, pelo menos tem sabão... e sais de banho! Ele gostava de conforto. – Xena sorriu e se aproximou de Gabrielle.

Ao levantar, a barda dá um passo para trás e acaba batendo fortemente na guerreira que a segura pela cintura e por um braço. Aquele contato fez ambos os corpos arderem. Xena sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir o corpo de Gabrielle, tocando naquela cintura nua com firmeza. Queria abraça–la mais, beijar aquele pescoço, enche–las de carícias ousadas... logo repreendeu–se e soltou Gabrielle, afastando–se sem olha–la.

– "Mas o que está havendo comigo?" – pensou. – "Gabrielle é sua amiga, Xena! O que está acontecendo com você?" – pensava.

Xena já não estava suportando aquela situação. Ultimamente seus sentimentos em relação aquela bela barda estavam passando dos limites. Tinha medo que Gabrielle notasse e que isso pudesse significar o fim da amizade entre elas. Claro, Xena sabia que o amor que uma sentia pela outra seria muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa que pudesse abalar aquela união. Coisas piores aconteceram e elas estavam ali, juntas, mas a guerreira não queria arriscar. Principalmente com algo tão... íntimo. Resolveu esconder tudo, agir como nada estivesse acontecendo, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e não ouviu a primeira vez que Gabrielle a chamou, obrigando a mesma a falar mais alto.

– Xena!!

A guerreira despertou e olhou em direção à voz. Viu que Gabrielle já estava dentro da banheira, com os cabelos molhados para trás.

– Você não vem tomar banho? – perguntou e em seguida passou sabão no rosto, lavando–o.

– Já entrou na banheira?! A Gabrielle que eu conheço faria drama para entrar na água fria de noite.

Gabrielle tirou o sabão dos olhos baixou o olhar e sorriu envergonhada.

– É... a sujeira falou mais al...to... – Ergueu novamente o olhar sorriu para...

Deuses! Gabrielle sentiu um iceberg no seu estômago ao ver que a guerreira já estava despida e caminhava em sua direção. Naquela água fria, a barda sentiu um intenso calor porcorrer seu corpo logo em seguida. Baixou o olhar e tornou a jogar água no rosto com um pouco mais de violência. Foi quando sentiu algo mover–se na água. Xena havia entrado.

– Ai, droga... – disse Xena. – Como você aguentou entrar nessa água tão rápido?

Gabrielle abriu os olhos e corou intensamente. A fraca iluminação do local fez com que Xena não percebesse o quão vermelhas as bochechas da barda ficaram.

Xena havia entrado na banheira apenas da cintura para baixo. Por causa da água gelada, não conseguiu entrar mais, deixando toda a sua região toráxica e braços fora d'água. O frio fez com que Xena se ficasse tensa e um intenso arrepio passasse pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que todos os pelos se erguessem.

Foi o momento em que Gabrielle abriu os olhos, dando de cara com os seios rígidos e empinados da Guerreira, que tinha a pele arrepiada. Logo um pensamento incomum passou pela cabeça da barda. Sentiu um desejo intenso de abraçar a guerreira e beijar todo aquele colo, passando para ela o calor do seu corpo.

Mas como isso aconteceu, Gabrielle não sabia. Desde que conheceu Xena, tudo o que sentia sobre ela foi evoluindo. Começou com admiração, depois evoluiu para amizade forte, que passou para um amor puro incomparável... mas... paixão? Essa era nova para a barda.

– Gabby? – perguntou para a amiga que havia ficado sem palavras.

– Er... nada... a água ta fria mesmo...

Xena olhou para os próprios seios, ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu.

– Os seus também estão assim. – afirmou brincando antes de mergulhar na banheira deitando–se de uma só vez para molhar os cabelos.

Gabrielle ia gagejar alguma coisa quando Xena submergiu.

Ela teve a ligeira impressão de que Gabrielle estava daquele jeito por sua causa. E o que significaria aquele olhar fixo em seu peito? Estaria Gabrielle sentindo o mesmo que ela? Pensou melhor e... não... não podia ser.

Elas continuaram seus banhos caladas e sem se encarar. Xena estava incomodada com o silêncio da barda. Tinha medo de que ela tivesse percebido algo... se fosse... o que seria dela? Xena já não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Gabrielle, ainda mais que essa separação tenha sido provocada por ela própria.

Gabrielle quebra o silêncio:

– Quer que eu lave suas costas? – perguntou exibindo a barra de sabão com a mão direita e a esponja com a outra mão. Xena pôde ver as marcas das cordas que a prenderam por tanto tempo. Os pulsos da barda estavam marcados com hematomas vermelhos e roxos.

– Seu pulso... – Xena tomou as mãos de Gabrielle.

– Não doem. Logo a mancha some. – Sorriu gentilmente. – Quer?

Aquele sorriso era tudo o que Xena precisava. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e sorriu também. Depois se virou como pôde e conseguiu ficar de costas para a barda. Gabrielle então fez bastante espuma na esponja e começou a esfregar as costas da amiga. Seus olhos companhavam suas mãos, como se gravasse cada pedaço da pele da guerreira. Sentiu novamente aquela vontade de tocar com os lábios na pele bronzeada da guerreira.

– Você está tão calada... – disse Xena – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

– Comigo? Er... não... nada! – Gabrielle despertara de seu transe com a indagação de Xena. – Apenas pensando...

– É uma história nova?

– Mais ou menos...

Um breve momento de silêncio pairou novamente. Gabrielle dispensou a espoja e usou as mãos para fazer uma massagem nas tensas costas da amiga.

– E o André? – insistiu a guerreira em puxar conversa enquanto sentia as maos delicadas da barda massagearem suas costas. – Aaaii que bom... – suspirou com a massagem.

– O que tem ele? – perguntou tentando não ouvir aquele suspiro.

– Pareceu estar interessado em você. – Xena falou sorrindo, mas qualquer um que estivesse cara a cara com a guerreira, veria o olhar de desprezo que ela tinha.

– Ele é bonitinho... tem belos olhos, castanhos, expressivos... mas eu não estou interessada nele. Já tenho ou... – Gabrielle parou de falar imediatamente e se tornou tensa. Xena sentiu isso nas mãos da barda.

– Outro alguém? Gabrielle, você gosta de alguém? – perguntando isso, Xena virou e encarou a barda que olhou nos seus olhos com um certo medo.

– N... S... – gaguejou. – Sim. Gosto... digo... eu acho que gosto.

Xena sentiu um aperto em seu peito, quase como uma lâmina gelada atravessando–a. Foi como se o chão abrisse sob seus pés e sentiu uma enorme vontade de quebrar tudo naquele navio. Seu olhar pesou sobre Gabrielle, isso ela pôde sentir.

Porém, mesmo diante daquela situação, resolveu agir naturalmente. Percebeu que Gabrille estava deslocada com a situação e quis deixar a sua amiga mais a vontade.

– E quem é? – Xena perguntou sorrindo.

– Não... não vamos falar sobre isso agora, eu... é uma coisa que eu descobri há pouco tempo, e... não tenho certeza ainda... você vai fazer massagem em mim também? Estou precisando... – desconversou.

Xena ficou um pouco desconfiada.

– Tudo bem, se você não quer me contar... vem, vou te fazer a massagem. – A guerreira sorriu apertando os lábios levemente para o lado.

Gabrielle virou–se de costas e posicionou–se ajoelhada entre as coxas da Guerreira. Xena suspirou ao sentir as coxas e nádegas da barda entre as suas pernas. Começou a lavar as costas de Gabrielle com o sabão. Passou–o por toda a extensão das costas, da nuca à região lombar que se encontrava debaixo d'água, passando pela sua cintura. Usando a outra mão para massagea–la, desliza pela pele alva das costas musculosas de Gabrielle. Podia sentir a pele macia roçar na parte interna da sua coxa. Sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo, mais especificamente em uma determinada região. Xena sabia bem o que estava sentindo, mas resolveu não dar atenção àquilo. Apenas respirou fundo silenciosamente e fechou seus olhos, mas...

– Xena, o que você acha de um...

– De um...?

– ...relacionamento... entre mulheres?

Gabrielle viu o sabão voar por cima de seu ombro, batendo na borda da tina e quicando para fora.

– Opa, eu... é... deixei o sabonete escorregar... – disse Xena totalmente transtornada. – "Mas que pergunta foi essa?"

– Boba... – sorriu disfarçando seu nervosismo – "essa não, o que eu fiz? Burra, burra! Pôs tudo à perder! Idiota!"

– Mas... por que a pergunta?

– Só... curiosidade... só pra... saber o que você acha, foi só uma pergunta inocente, desculpa, se te incomoda esse assunto, não precisa responder! – A barda nervosamente falava sem parar. – Relacionamento entre mulheres...pf! De onde eu tirei isso? É um insulto aos Deuses! Nossa, que c... – nem terminou de falar e sentiu uma pesada mão em sua boca.

– Caaalma... – Xena riu com o desconforto da amiga. – Sinceramente... eu acho que o amor é o mais importante, não importa o gênero... Entre homens e mulheres, entre mulheres e entre homens... o importante é o amor que uma sinta pela outra. – enquanto falava, a mão de Xena abandonava a boca de Gabrielle e lentamente pousava sobre o ombro da amiga. – Se esse sentimento for real e tão forte assim... por que não vive–lo plenamente? Desde quando é crime amar alguem? – seus olhos se encontraram com ternura quando Gabrielle virou.

– De... forma alguma... – balbuciou a barda ao olhar nos olhos azuis da sua guerreira. Sim, a amava! E a amava de todas as formas possíveis: filha, irmã, mãe, amiga... amante... era impossível definir todo aquele sentimento em um só. Então se viu perdida naquele azul, como o céu, translúcido como as mais belas águas já conhecidas, mergulhou por um instante naquele olhar e se viu completamente perdida... apaixonada... queria poder ir mais fundo e penetrar na mente da guerreira para saber tudo o que ela sentia, mas tinha medo. Embora os sentimentos de Xena em relação a Gabrielle fossem pra lá de obvios, Gabrielle tinha um medo intenso da verdade. Não queria se machucar.

– Gabby? – a macia e rouca voz da Guerreira despertou a barda de seu transe momentâneo. – Você quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?

– Sim... – pensou um pouco antes de perguntar. – Você acha que... algum dia poderia se apaixonar por uma mulher?

Xena respirou fundo antes de responder, deixando Gabrielle apreensiva. Mas a Barda estava no seu limite. Queria saber aquilo logo, a opinião de Xena a esse respeito seria decisiva.

– Ai... Xena... desculpa... – Gabrielle não conseguiu esconder seu rubor. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... eu... ai! Esquece... – a barda tentou levantar, mas Xena a segurou pelo pulso forçando–a a sentar–se novamente.

– Eu ainda não respondi. – disse com uma certa autoridade que deixou a barda completamente indefesa e sem ação. – Mas antes, responda–me... – a guerreira sentiu seu coração acelerar. – Por que está me fazendo essas perguntas?

– São só curiosidades, Xena... perguntas inocentes...

– Não, não são! – Xena parecia irritada. Foi inclinando seu corpo para frente fazendo com que Gabrielle recuasse até ficar encurralada na tina. – Eu conheço você, conheço suas perguntas inocentes e sei que esta não é! Por acaso está me escondendo algo?

– Não, Xena... – Gabrielle tentou erguer–se, mas Xena a impediu com as duas mãos nos ombros da barda. – Xena, por favor! – Gabrielle a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Seu olhar estava suplicante, angstiado, como quem guardava um segredo muito importante.

De repente algo apoderou–se da mente da Guerreira. Uma fúria tenebrosa brotou com apenas um pensamento: Gabrielle estaria apaixonada por uma mulher? Seu coração acelerou, sentiu seus olhos marejarem e de repente algo tomava conta dela. Já não pensava em mais nada a não ser arrancar as informações que ela queria ter.

– Você está apaixonada por uma mulher? É isso?! Vamos, Gabrielle!! Responda!! Quem é?! – A guerreira balançava a barda pelos ombros que a olhava com medo.

– Xena, por favor, para com isso!! – Gabrielle já não conseguia esconder as lágrimas. Estava com medo, Xena parecia estar furiosa, tinha algo sombrio no olhar da guerreira que a fez arrepiar–se. – Você está me machucando!!

– NÃO! Não vou parar até você me responder! QUEM É ELA, GABRIELLE?! QUEM É?

Gabrielle nunca havia visto Xena daquela forma, estava com medo! E se ela dissesse, o que seria delas? O que aconteceria? Aquelas maos fortes apertavam seu ombro quase a ponto de machuca–la. Aquilo estava ficando insuportavel.

"Não, Gabrielle você não pode se apaixonar por ninguem!!! Não sem antes saber o que eu sinto por você!!" Xena pensava.

– DIGA GABRIELLE!!!

Juntando suas forças, Gabrielle consegue desvencilhar–se da guerreira num único grito:

– É VOCÊ, XENA!

A guerreira parou. De repente seu corpo parecia dormente e sem reação a estímulos nervosos. A voz de Gabrielle ecoava pela sua cabeça "é você... você... você..." olhava a sua frente e via Gabrielle chorando e empurrando–a, mas parecia não absorver muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Com muita vergonha, não só de Xena como se si propria, Gabrielle levantou–se da banheira com urgência. Pegou uma das muitas toalhas de banho que estavam dobradas num banco ao lado da tina e se enrolou rapidamente, correndo para o quarto.

Xena volta a si.

– Pelos deuses... o que foi que eu fiz? – diz para si mesma levando as mãos à face.

E mais essa agora... tudo o que Xena mais queria era ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Gabrielle, num ato de total entrega, de corpo e alma. "E eu estraguei tudo! Imbecil!!" pensava enquanto tentava em vão segurar algumas lágrimas teimosas.

XxXxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Um bom tempo havia se passado. Uma hora, talvez uma hora e meia, Xena havia perdido a noção do tempo que ficara naquela sala de banho. Já não estava na tina, estava sentada num banco. Seu corpo estava enrolado numa toalha de banho e, com outra, terminava de enxugar seus cabelos, quase secos, porém ainda úmidos.

Não iria por suas roupas, estavam sujas. Deixaria para coloca–las no outro dia.

Olhou para as suas roupas e viu as de Gabrielle ao lado. O top verde e a saia marrom que repousavam ao lado da roupa de couro de Xena a fez soltar um suspiro triste.

– Parabéns, guerreira estúpida! Você acabou de perder o amor da sua vida... – esticou o braço e alcançou o pequeno top verde. Segurou–o com carinho e levou–o à face, aspirando o cheiro da pele de Gabrielle. Lembrou de como sentia vontade de fazer aquilo, mas coma sua barda dentro dele...

Olhou para a porta. Certamente Gabrielle estaria ali no quarto, pois não sairia sem roupas, por maior que fosse o seu desespero.

Tomou coragem e levantou–se. Ia falar com Gabrielle, pedir perdão por ter sido estúpida, diria que a ama profundamente, que a quer, que a deseja. Tocou na maçaneta da porta e respirou fundo antes de abri–la. Lentamente ela tem a visão do quarto e Gabrielle sentada na mesa dos mapas, mergulhada em seus pensamentos, escrevendo em um pergaminho.

"_Não era assim que eu queria que fosse. Definitivamente não. Não sei mais o que fazer, tenho medo de encara–la... seu olhar me assustou. Tive medo, fui covarde... e o estou sendo agora, mais uma vez._

_Essa porta que não abre, ela que não aparece... quanto tempo já faz? Parece uma vida. Meu estômago está embrulhado. Imagino a porta a abrir e ela saindo com raiva, dizendo que vai embora... aí eu choro mais uma vez. Não poderei suportar a dor de vê–la partir, mas terei que me conformar, se essa for a vontade dela._

_Conformar... Gabrielle, a barda conformada. Por que eu sempre sou assim? Por que nunca luto de verdade por nada? Sempre aceitando tudo calada, acatando, obedecendo... são tantas coisas, tantos pensamentos..._

_Então imagino novamente essa maldita porta. De la, ela sai com o o seu mesmo olhar frio, então eu tento me mecher, mas... é em vão. Nem pensar eu consigo! Sou mais fraca do que pensara... só me resta agora esperar... Eu sei que nada disso fazsentido, mas..."_

– Gabrielle... – diz Xena tocando os ombros da Barda que pula de susto.

– Xena! – diz tensa.

– Escuta, tem algo que eu quero te dizer...

Gabrielle não a encara. Desvia seus olhos para os pés e parece magoada. Xena franziu tristemente a sobrancelha, estava tensa. Não sabia bem o que dizer, e resolveu apenas seguir o seu coração.

– Não precisa dizer, Xena... eu vou entender qualquer decisão que você tomar... – disse a barda.

– Jura? – perguntou a guerreira com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

– Sim, você deve estar com nojo de mim! – disse Gabrielle com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Xena procurou um banco, qualquer coisa para se sentar na frente de Gabrielle. Como não o encontrou, ajoelhou no chão de frente para a barda. Tomou suas duas mãos e levou–as aos lábios delicadamente.

Gabrielle se arrepia e seu coração acelera.

– Ouça atentamente... e não chore! – disse a guerreira aparendo com o polegar uma lágrima que rolara na face de Gabrielle. – Eu não estou com nojo de você.

– Não? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

– Não! – disse–lhe serenamente. – Você que deve estar me odiando agora... por favor, me desculpe pelo o que ocorreu la dentro... eu fiquei com medo de que... eu... fiquei com ciúmes... – a ultima frase foi quase sussurrada e Xena baixou o olhar. – Eu perdi a cabeça... não deveria ter feito aquilo com você... eu não tinha o direito...

– É, não tinha... – respondeu Gabrielle ainda tentando processar a informação "ciúme" na sua cabeça. – Mas pelo menos... se não fosse por isso, você jamais iria saber... – Gabrielle baixou o olhar. – Se veio pedir desculpas, sim, eu te perdoo... mas é você que tem que me perdoar.

– Por que? Por você me amar?

Gabrielle não respondeu.

– Gabby, você ainda não entendeu? – Xena esticou seu braço e tocou a face da Barda enxugando–lhe novamente. – Aquilo só aconteceu porque eu fiquei cega de ciúmes... mas... prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer de novo. Obrigada por me perdoar mais uma vez... agora se você parar pra prestar atenção no que eu digo, seria bem mais fácil.

Gabrielle realmente não estava se concentrando no que Xena dizia. Mal ela começava a falar, a barda já começava a viajar em seus pesamentos como: "terei que partir", "não conseguirei mais olha–la" ou "Deuses!! Como eu a amo!!".

– Oh. Perdão. Mas... o que disse sobre o ciúme?

– Fiquei enlouquecida de ciúmes por pensar que você estaria apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Gabrielle franziu a testa em dúvida e olhou nos olhos da guerreira.

Xena levantou e com apenas um olhar, pediu para que Gabrielle tambem o fizesse. E ela obedeceu àquele olhar, ficando de frente para a guerreira. Xena novamente toma as suas mãos.

– ... Eu... – gaguejou. Nunca ficara tão nervosa em sua vida. Ela nunca se declarou para ninguém, não sabia o que fazer. De repente as palavras não saíam. – Gabrielle...

– Sim? – a barda esperava ansiosa, seus joelhos tremiam muito. Xena podia sentir o tremor nas mãos de Gabrielle e isso apenas a deixa mais ansiosa.

– O que você me disse lá dentro... foi... – cada sílaba dita deixava Gabrielle mais ansiosa. Sentiu um nó na garganta e uma vontade enorme de gritar, implorar para que Xena deixasse de suspense e disesse tudo logo de uma vez.

– Foi...? – dizia pacientemente, tentando esconder a força que crescia dentro de si.

Sentindo que não ia conseguir mais falar, apenas aproximou seu rosto ao de Gabrielle. Com um dedo, Xena ergueu o delicado rosto pelo queixo e fechou seus olhos.

Gabrielle abriu ainda mais os seus e não conseguia se mover. Apenas via aquele lindo rosto aproximar–se lentamente do seu, aqueles lábios perfeitos indo em direção aos seus. Então sentiu a suave respiração quente acariciar sua face, provocando intensas ondas de arrepio. Só então fechou seus olhos para sentir o tão esperado encontro dos lábios...

Xena apenas tocou os lábios nos de Gabrielle suavemente e esperou uma resposta. Sentiu a boca de Gabrielle abrir lentamente e soltar um suspiro para então se entregar a um beijo profundo, cheio de amor e ternura. Xena roçou o lábio inferior nos lábios quentes da barda antes que suas línguas começassem a buscar–se incessantemente.

Gabrielle já havia beijado rapazes o suficiente para perceber que ninguém beijava como Xena. A "sua" Princesa Guerreira era possuidora de um beijo ardente como ninguém possuía. Suas línguas se tocavam, roçavam, exploravam cada pedaço da boca da outra. Xena beijava com extrema volúpia e Gabrielle se entregava àquele deleite.

Xena por sua vez nunca havia experimentado um beijo tão puro, tão suave. Tinha medo que sua vontade, sua "fome", digamos assim, assustasse a sua pequena barda. Ainda assim não conseguia parar de investir tudo o que estava ao seu alcance naquele beijo. Alternava entre beijos e mordidas suaves, levando Gabrielle a sentir um prazer intenso como apenas um beijo apaixonado assim é capaz de proporcionar. Sentiu então duas mãos na sua cintura.

Gabrielle começava a iniciar o que foi quase um ritual. Xena fez o mesmo. Enquanto se beijavam seus braços se cruzaram num abraço onde mãos exploravam os corpos de maneira quente e delicada.

Seus corpos começavam a se unir, quase colando um ao outro, como se fossem um. Xena se controlava ao máximo. Segurava o impulso de arrancar aquela toalha do corpo de Gabrielle e saciar seus desejos que ha tanto tempo estavam reprimidos. Sentia aquele corpo pequeno moldando–se ao seu, colando, apertando–o. Já não reconhecia mais aquela menina pura e indefesa que conhecera, o que estava ali era uma mulher ardente, sedenta de desejo, e isso se traduzia na forma que ela a beijava e suas mãos explorando sua cintura, suas costas, descendo mais e...

Xena solta um suspiro ao sentir a mão da barda segurando sua nádega. Ela pára de beija–la e olha nos seus olhos verdes que expressavam a mais pura paixão. "Que olhar... estou me perdendo nesse seu olhar, Gabby..." pensou. Sem mais, Xena leva sua mão ao seio esquerdo da barda, por cima da toalha e volta a beija–la com mais intensidade enquanto sua mão massageava aquele seio firme e a outra a puxava pela cintura.

Gabrielle gemeu. Por um momento, algo as fez parar e se soltarem na mesma hora. Ofegantes e transpirando desejo, elas se se olharam. Xena nunca havia visto Gabrielle tão corada. Uma expressão fascinante, excitante... sim, ambas estavam muito excitadas e não conseguiam pensar direito. Por que haviam parado?

Ambas começaram a rir nervosamente.

– Isso foi bom... – suspirou Gabrielle.

– Sim foi... – Xena concordou. – Mas pode ficar melhor... se você quiser...

Gabrielle sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Seu coração ficou mais acelerado do que já estava, aquilo foi mais que um pedido, foi um convite. Por ter ficado em silêncio por alguns segundos, Xena olhou–a desconfiada e corou.

– Ai desculpa... – riu sem graça. – Vamos com calma, não é? Acabamos de...

Seu sorriso se desfez aos poucos quando viu Gabrielle se aproximar. Ela estava tensa, mas caminhava sensualmente em sua direção. Segurou o rosto da alta guerreira com as duas mãos e puxou–os para junto do seu, beijando–a novamente. Mal continuaram o beijo, as mãos de Gabrielle desceram, escorregando pelo pescoço de Xena, alcançando a toalha. "Deuses! Quem é você e o que fez com a Gabrielle?". Fechou os olhos e sentiu que a ponta da toalha, a qual a prendia entre os seios, foi retirada lentamente. A toalha caiu. Xena se mostrava nua na frente de Gabrielle que a observou com admiração.

Há quanto tempo não sonhava com esse momento? Gabrielle sentiu a umidade entre suas pernas aumentar consideravelmente ao ver sua guerreira nua na sua frente, à sua disposição. Não que ela não tivesse visto antes, mas aquela situação era inédita e mais excitante em comparação a qualquer sonho que já tivera.

Xena estava no seu limite. Sentiu o toque das maos de Gabrielle nos seus seios, respirou fundo e gemeu baixo, porém o suficiente para que a barda escutasse. Aquele som entrou como uma doce melodia nos ouvidos de Gabrielle que agora salpicava o torax de Xena com beijos suaves enquanto suas mãos massageavam aqueles dois seios que ela tanto queria.

"Qual será o gosto que eles tem?" pensou Gabrielle olhando para os seios da guerreira, pousando o olhar no mamilo rígido, à espera do toque da sua língua. Seria muita ousadia? Nesse momento Gabrielle vacilou. Lembrou que nunca estivera com uma mulher antes. Mal estivera com um homem!

Xena abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos perdidos de Gabrielle nos seus.

– Xena, eu... não sei o que fazer... – disse envergonhada.

Foi inocente, mas provocou em Xena uma centelha de desejo incontrolável. Desta vez obedeceu aos seus instintos. Agarrou Gabrielle pela cintura e ergueu, levando–a para a cama que estava logo atrás delas. Deitou–a com certa rapidez e se instalou em cima da barda, beijando–a intensamente.

Agora era tarde para desistir. Mesmo que Gabrielle quisesse, Xena não ia parar. Disso até mesmo a guerreira estava consiente. Ao pensar nisso, Xena desliza seus lábios para o pescoço da barda e pergunta com uma voz sussurrante e sensual:

– Você quer mesmo?

– Sim, Xena... me faça sua... – respondeu Gabrielle ofegante e de olhos fechados.

A guerreira levantou seu rosto ficando de frente para a barda. Olhou–a intensamente em seus olhos. Naqueles olhos verdes como o mar, Xena pode ver paixão e medo. Era excitante, sentia que dominava, mas não queria arrependimentos pela manhã... apenas acariciou seu rosto e Gabrielle desatou a falar:

– Desculpa, estou nervosa... você sabe, não tenho muita experiencia nisso, minha primeira e única vez foi horrível... digo, foi linda, mas foi ruim, senti dor, depois disso nunca mais eu...

Xena a calou com um suave beijo.

– Confia em mim? – Gabrielle foi pega de novo por aquele olhar azul sedutor. Xena estava linda, sua expressão transbordava amor e desejo e seus cabelos caíam como duas cachoeiras negras ao redor do seu rosto.

– ... sim... você... sabe o que fazer?

Xena sorriu e a beijou novamente. Um beijo breve e estalado. Depois beijou seu queixo e desceu com a boca pelo pescoço de Gabrielle até chegar ao tórax. Correu com os lábios e a ponta da língua por toda a pele, vendo–a arrepiar. Gabrielle acariciava os cabelos negros de Xena enquanto fechava seus olhos, sentindo cada toque, cada beijo. Desta vez ela que sentiu as mãos fortes da guerreira desatarem a sua toalha cuidadosamente.

Fazendo suspense para si mesma, Xena separa a toalha do corpo de Gabrielle devagar, aproveitando cada pedaço de pele que lhe era mostrado. Com as duas mãos, afastava a toalha pelas pontas até pode ter a visão completa dos seios que subiam e desciam numa respiração descompassada.

Xena acariciou ao redor de um deles delicadamente. Olhou com atenção cada detalhe continuando a sua carícia. Gabrielle sentia o olhar da guerreira sobre seu corpo e o mesmo incendiava–se, sentia um intenso calor no centro entre suas pernas. "Zeus, nunca senti isso tão forte..." pensava enquanto sentia a mão de Xena no seu seio direito. Gemeu.

Xena roçou polegar no mamilo roseado, ouriçado, e ao ouvir o gemido de sua amada uma onda de desejo a acometeu mais uma vez. O calor que a barda emanava era intenso, Xena conseguia sentir o calor daquele pequeno corpo sob o dela aumentar, elevando também a temperatura do seu corpo. Levou seus lábios ao seio esquerdo de Gabrielle enquanto o direito era massageado levemente por sua mão.

Gabrielle abriu seus olhos e gemeu mais forte. Sentia espasmos de prazer correndo seu corpo e suas pernas se moviam quase involuntariamente enquanto entia a boca quente e umida de Xena explorar seus seios, lambendo seus mamilos, enquanto a outra mão massageava, pressionava, acariciava...

Xena se deliciava com aquele pedaço de pele tão sensível... pareciam dois botões delicados de rosas, saborosos... ela lambia, roçava os lábios, beijava, roçava entre seus dentes, depois repetiu a mesma carícia erótica no outro. Gabrielle gemia em total entrega embaixo da guerreira.

As mãos de Xena desceram pelo corpo da barda, arrancando o restante da toalha que ainda escondia aquele corpo perfeito. Parou e levantou para observa–la. Seu rosto estava corado, suas bechochas estavam vermelhas, seu peito subia e descia... olhou então para a barriga de Gabrielle, onde seguiu, pela linha do umbigo até seu ventre onde desceu mais e pode contemplar o triângulo entre suas pernas que possuia lindos cachos dourados... toda a fonte dos seus desejos estava alim ao seu alcance. Xena voltou os olhos para o rosto da Barda e seus olhos novamente se encontraram. A guerreira olhou para as coxas de Gabrielle, e novamente para seus olhos.

Xena segurou os joelhos da barda separando–os, para que pudesse deitar encaixando–se entre as pernas dela.

Se beijam...

Xena leva uma mão ao meio das pernas de Gabrielle, sentindo em seus dedos o quão excitada estava. Gemeram juntas. A guerreira iniciava uma massagem naquele lugar sensível com os seus dedos agora molhados, pressionando, acariciando... seus dedos exploravam cada pedaço daquela superfície quente, pulsante... se já era gostoso ver Gabrielle gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer, era ainda melhor ser a provedora disso. Como era bom tocar Gabrielle tão intimamente! Xena se sentia nos Campos Elísios! Sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, estava muito excitada, como há muito tempo não ficava. As expressões, os gemidos... palavras de amor sussuradas por ambas...

Gabrielle se aproximava do seu clímax. Estava feliz, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na sua guerreira que a levava a loucura. Sentia aquele olhar azul em seus olhos, decorando cada expressão. Sentiu que um dedo pressionava delicadamente a sua entrada, Xena olhava em seus olhos esperando por uma aprovação que lhe foi dada apenas com um olhar.

Delicadamente Xena a invadiu. Devagar, pois sabia que a Barda ainda não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de situação. Gabrielle soltou um grito abafado e jogou a cabeça para tras numa tentativa desesperada de buscar por ar.

Xena deitou–se sobre Gabrielle e montou sobre uma das suas pernas. Beijou seu peito, seu pescoço e sua boca até sentir o pequeno corpo relaxar para então iniciar seus movimentos. Ao mesmo tempo, mechia seu quadril sensualmente, molhando a perna da barda com seu próprio líquido.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até Gabrielle explodir num poderoso orgasmo que a fez tremer intensamente. Logo depois foi a vez de Xena que deixou seu corpo cair por cima do de sua amada.

Elas nunca pensaram que um dia sentiriam tanto prazer.

Xena anunhou–se no peito de Gabrielle enquanto suas respirações se estabilizavam. Gabrielle acariciava os longos cabelos negros de Xena que estavam espalhados pelas costas da guerreira e caíam as pontas sobre o colchão macio que abrigava as duas amantes. Após um breve momento de silencio...

– Eu te amo, Xena...

– Eu também te amo... – respondeu sorrindo com os olhos fechados. – Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Adormeceram abraçadas.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

No outro dia Gabrielle acordou e não viu Xena ao seu lado. Olhou pela pequena janela redonda acima da cama e viu que o sol já estava alto. Levantou–se, foi até a sala de banho onde estavam suas roupas. Ao vesti–las olhou–se no espelho... lembrou do que haviam feito na noite anterior e sorriu.

Lá fora, Xena olhava para o mar enquanto suas mãos ocupavam–se com o timão do navio. Tudo já estava consertado, o vento soprava forte e o barco navegava cortando as águas. Os homens trabalharam durante a madrugada no conserto do navio. Estavam cansados mas a vontade de voltar para terra firme como homens livres os dava novas energias, e trabalhavam à todo vapor sob o comando da alta guerreira de cabelo escuro que, naquele dia, estava rindo a toa.Sente então duas delicadas mãos na sua cintura, deslizando posteriormente para a sua barriga num abraço caloroso. Ela sorriu enquanto a Barda encostava o rosto nas costas da guerreira.

– Bom dia, Xena. – disse Gabrielle.

Xena a colocou de costas, na sua frente, retribuindo o abraço por tras.

– Bom dia... – beijou e aspirou o perfume dos seus cabelos. Tomou as mãos da barda e as colocou no timão e as segurou. – Quer aprender a navegar?

– Sim! – a barda respondeu sorrindo.

XxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

O barco ancorou num pequeno vilarejo Grego. Todos estavam alegres e se despediam das guerreiras enquanto alguns outros levavam os guerreiros de Hirolitos para as autoridades.

– Quero agradecer a vocês, guerreiras! – disse André com um sorriso magnifico no rosto. – O que poderei fazer para retribuir?

– Você já fez me ajudando a escapar dali. – respondeu Xena. – e a regatar Gabrielle.

O jovem ri timidamente.

– Espero vê–la mais vezes, Gabrielle...

Gabrielle sorriu sem graça e olhou para Xena que coçou a nuca, fechou a cara e olhou para os passarinhos.

– Er... um dia, quem sabe... espero que você seja muito feliz, André.

Gabrielle e o seu jeito de enfeitiçar as pessoas... Tanto Xena quanto o ex escravo sorriam com admiração observando a doce lourinha que sorria franzindo seu nariz. Logo, a guerreira encheu–se de orgulho e levou sua mão ao ombro da barda.

– "E ela é toda minha." – pensou.

André se retirou e agora as duas guerreiras dirigiam–se à estrada. Teriam que is a Tebas buscar Argo e seus pertences. Já na estrada...

– Então é isso que você conclui? – perguntou Gabrielle.

– Sim... todos aqueles pesadelos que eu vinha tendo não passam do meu medo de te perder...

– Você não vai me perder... – olhou carinhosamente para a sua guerreira.

Riram.

– Xena... – Gabrielle corou.

– O que foi? – perguntou Xena sorrindo olhando para as bochechas vermelhas da barda.

– Você já havia feito aquilo?

Agora a guerreira corou.

– A...aquilo o que?

– Fazer amor com uma mulher...

A guerreira hesitou um pouco e deu sua resposta negativa.

– Nunca... – respondeu.

– Mas... como você sabia exatamente o que fazer?

Xena riu repuxando os lábios para o lado e olhando de soslaio para Gabrielle.

– Digamos que... eu tenho muitas habilidades.

Riram.

– Boa resposta. – disse Gabrielle. – Essa vai ser uma das tantas coisas que você vai me ensinar? Tambem quero fazer em você... – sussurrou.

– Pode apostar que sim... – respondeu a guerreira sorrindo. – "Foi um resgate emocionante..." pensou.

E seguiram de mãos dadas pela estrada. Agora sim estavam completas...

**FIM**

**Nota: Argo ficou muito sentida pela sua pouca participação na produção deste episódio, mas nada que algumas maçãs não resolvam.**


End file.
